Le Mal n'est qu'une abstraction
by Beast Out
Summary: Personne n'est blanc comme neige. Personne n'est à l'abri. Le Mal dépend de l'idée que l'on s'en fait et du but que l'on cherche à atteindre. Tout un chacun peut du jour au lendemain se muer en bourreau. "Ce qui est fait par amour se fait par-delà Bien et Mal." Nietzsche.
1. Chapter 1

**Le Mal n'est qu'une abstraction**

**Personne n'est blanc comme neige. ****Personne n'est à l'abri****. Le Mal dépend de l'idée que l'on s'en fait et du but que l'on cherche à atteindre. Tout un chacun peut du jour au lendemain se muer en bourreau.  
><strong>

**_"Ce qui est fait par amour se fait par-delà Bien et Mal."_ _ Nietzsche.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de l'humble auteur :<strong>

**J'ai vu pas mal de fics impliquant SebastianxRuvik (j'imagine pas ce que ce sera d'ici quelques mois xD), mais toujours sous l'angle d'un rapport de force, de rapports plus ou moins (pas du tout) consentis, si je puis dire. Alors je me suis concocté mon petit challenge personnel. Vous verrez xD D'emblée, je ne partirai pas dans le porno barbelé. Je voudrais tenter une approche différente. A mes risques et périls.  
><strong>

**J'avais envie de travailler sur les personnages et leurs personnalités. Lorsque j'ai fini le jeu, je les trouvais assez vagues, creux presque, alors qu'il y avait vraiment matière à exploiter. J'ai bien conscience que The Evil Within ne se range pas du tout dans la ligne des Silent Hill (mes jeux préférés pour leur scénario), mais j'espérais davantage. A tort sans doute. D'un autre côté, je peux faire fonctionner davantage mon imagination xP Encore une précision, je ne tiens pas à retracer l'histoire originelle du jeu, même si, évidemment, certains passages-clefs réapparaîtront. ! ATTENTION AUX SPOILERS DONC SI VOUS N AVEZ PAS TERMINE LE JEU !  
><strong>

**Je préfère tout de suite prévenir : Pas de Mpreg, contrairement à ce que laisserait peut-être attendre certains passages.**

**Le dessin qui m'a décidé à écrire cette fic (même si le dessin n'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire XD) : art/Evil-Tango-492510984  
><strong>

**Tout simplement parce que cette image m'a fait rire (gentiment x) et qu'elle témoigne d'une certaine "horreur" poétique.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Sebastian ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps il errait dans ces égouts répugnants. Il avait perdu le fil du temps. Dès son arrivée dans ce monde cauchemardesque, sa montre avait cessé de fonctionner. Les aiguilles restaient figées sur l'heure de son arrivée sur le lieu du crime. L'hôpital. Ce qui le perturbait le plus était la perte de son précieux trench coat, celui que lui avait offert son épouse disparue Myra. Il était incapable de se rappeler où et quand il l'avait perdu. Il avait l'impression grandissante qu'en même temps il s'était dépouillé de sa santé mentale. Il se faufila derrière un groupe de monstres, qui, autrefois, avaient dû être des humains comme lui. A présent, ils ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Toute sanité s'en était allée. Toutes les tortures que le responsable de ce carnage, probablement cet homme au capuchon, leur avait fait subir les avaient brisés, déformés.

Sebastian se pressa jusqu'à l'échelle. Enfin, il quittait les égouts. Une fois à l'extérieur, il arracha un morceau de sa chemise et banda ses blessures, afin qu'elles ne s'infectent pas suite au contact avec les ordures. Il était dégoûtant, les vêtements souillés, mais vivant, sain et sauf. Il dégaina son revolver, compta les munitions qu'il lui restait. Deux. Pas plus, ni moins.

- Merde...

La chance n'était pas de son côté. Il observa brièvement les alentours, ce qui s'apparentait à un petit village abandonné, plongé dans une nuit noire. Sebastian pria pour que cette nuit ne fût pas éternelle. Il s'apprêtait à avancer, quand une voix masculine qu'il reconnut malheureusement l'interpella.

- Officier ! Attendez-moi !

- "Détective" Castellanos, rectifia l'interpellé, non sans agacement.

Il exécrait le docteur Marcelo Jimenez, qu'il avait déjà rapidement rencontré à l"hôpital, juste avant que le cauchemar ne débute. Il le détestait en raison de ce qu'il devinait chez lui ; de l'égoïsme, de l'hypocrisie. Ses sourires, ses politesses, sonnaient faux, se résumaient à une façade qui se fissurerait à la première difficulté. Il aurait tant préféré retrouver l'un de ses coéquipiers, Joseph Oda et Julie Kidman, dont il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis le basculement dans ce monde.

- L'hospice que dirige mon frère se trouve non loin d'ici, l'informa Jimenez ; il paraissait très pressé. Nous devons nous y rendre. Leslie y a été soigné et en garde le souvenir d'une maison. Je suis certain qu'il s'y est réfugié.

Sebastian n'appréciait guère l'idée de s'allier à cet homme, de l'accompagner, mais son devoir de protéger Leslie, l'autiste assurément aussi innocent qu'un agneau, l'emporta sur son aversion pour le docteur. Par la même occasion, il pourrait peut-être s'abriter lui-même pour un temps et en apprendre davantage sur les véritables motivations de Jimenez.

- Je vous suis, dit-il à contrecoeur.

- Détective, je suis autant que vous en devoir de protéger Leslie. Il est mon patient. Ma dignité en dépend.

Tas de conneries. Sebastian fit la moue dans le noir. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le fameux hospice, une faible lumière parvenait d'un bureau à l'étage. Et pas seulement. Des paroles lentement prononcées, d'une voix suave et démentielle, se faisaient entendre. Sebastian chargeait son revolver, quand Marcelo se précipita dans la salle d'où provenaient les sons.

- Non, attend...

Sebastian soupira nerveusement et le suivit. Le frère de Marcelo leur tournait le dos.

- Détective, je vous présente mon frère Valerio Jimenez...

Un grognement sonore résonna, sortant du corps massif. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Sebastian pour dégainer son arme. Marcelo, quant à lui, demeurait abasourdi, y compris quand son frère se retourna, brandissant une faucille. Ses yeux brillaient, à l'instar de ceux des infectés. Sebastian l'abattit de plusieurs balles dans la tête. La seconde suivante, il vit en flash Valerio se contorsionner, agrippant son crâne comme pour se l'arracher. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient, cherchaient dans sa propre peau, qu'il déchira, au comble de la souffrance. Tranquillement, il ouvrit alors le corps du patient attaché à la table. Quand Sebastian reprit ses esprits, Marcelo, en état de choc, marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les yeux rivés sur le cadavre de son frère. Sebastian, quant à lui, inspectait les radiographies révélant la présence de clefs dans l'abdomen du cadavre. Il s'apprêtait à rouvrir le corps, quand il entendit Marcelo murmurer :

- C'est impossible... ça ne peut pas être lui... Ruvik... ça ne peut pas être toi...

Le nom trouva écho dans la tête de Sebastian, qui lâcha le poignard et fit volte-face. La lame se planta dans le plancher, tout près de son pied. Marcelo le regarda d'un drôle d'air, mais Sebastian ne parut pas remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur ce Ruvik ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Pas grand chose... répondit évasivement le médecin.

Des mensonges. Encore. La méfiance de Sebastian à son égard s'accrut ; il lui cachait décidément bien des choses. Sebastian ramassa le couteau et en revint au mort. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il n'éprouva aucun malaise, pas même lorsqu'il dut plonger sa main dans les viscères exposées pour dénicher les clefs. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais été une âme sensible. Les deux hommes redescendaient au rez-de-chaussée de l'hospice, lorsqu'un cri de pure panique retentit au dehors.

- Leslie ! s'exclama sur-le-champ Marcelo.

- Doucement, je passe devant.

Ils finirent par retrouver l'albinos dans une petite arrière-salle d'une autre bâtisse attenante. Il se tenait à même le sol, en position foetale. Dès que Jimenez s'approcha, il se redressa et se mit à brailler, comme un animal craintif.

- Calme-toi voyons ! lui intima le docteur.

Mais le patient semblait trop agité pour l'entendre. Il parlait sans arrêt, débitant les mêmes paroles avec un régularité aussi effrayante que sa voix terrifiée.

- Lui... Il arrive... Il arrive...

Sebastian aussi ne se tenait pas tranquille. Son instinct lui indiquait que quelque chose clochait, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il sortit de la pièce, fit le tour de l'étage pour finalement revenir bredouille.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il. Vous pouvez sortir.

Jimenez se chargerait de les guider vers la sortie. Il passa en premier. Tandis qu'il passait à son niveau, Leslie jeta un regard apeuré à Sebastian. Ses lèvres tremblottaient, ânonnaient les mêmes phrases en une boucle interminable.

- Il arrive... Il arrive... Il nous voit. Il nous voit. Il arrive...

Sebastian, bien que ce comportement ne fût pas pour le rassurer, tâcha de se montrer compréhensif et l'enjoignit calmement à suivre Jimenez. Ce dernier avait abouti à une impasse.

- Impossible... murmurait Marcelo, palpant le mur qui n'aurait pas dû exister.

- On est peut-être tous en train de perdre la tête, lâcha Sebastian.

Aussitôt, comme une alarme, de plus en plus fort, Leslie se mit à répéter ces mots. Son cri atteignit son paroxysme au moment même où de violents maux de tête, qui plièrent en deux Sebastian, débutèrent. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la douleur s'étant atténuée aussi subitement qu'elle était née, ils tombèrent sur la face pétrifiée d'effroi, ébahie, de Jimenez, qui fixait quelque chose dans son dos. Il était blanc comme un linge, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Ses lèvres tremblantes bredouillèrent :

- Non... Impossible... Ruvik... Alors c'est bien toi...

Sebastian se tourna pour découvrir la mystérieuse silhouette qui l'avait frappé à l'hôpital, la dernière personne qu'il avait vue avant d'être précipité dans ce cauchemar. Rien n'indiquait que le spectre le fixait, mais Sebastian pouvait sentir son regard perçant braqué sur lui, l'ouvrant, le disséquant.

- Qui es-tu ?

L'homme encapuchonné ne répondit pas. Sans souffler mot, il esquissa un vague signe de main, comme s'il le défiait, et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Sebastian n'écouta pas les avertissements de Jimenez, qui l'exhortait à ne pas poursuivre l'ombre. Le dénommé Ruvik marchait lentement ; il l'aurait vite rattrapé. A peine allait-il l'effleurer que tout disparut autour de lui. Ruvik, Leslie, Jimenez. Il se retrouva seul, dans le couloir qu'il ne reconnaissait plus.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, un premier chapitre introductif, suivant le cours de l'histoire, juste pour placer des éléments cruciaux (quelques-uns en tout cas).<em>

_Les reviews sont appréciées (naturellement !)_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Il suffit parfois de si peu.  
><strong>

Sebastian contempla les immenses portes de bois massif. Ce manoir transpirait le luxe, mais il n'avait guère envie d'y pénétrer. Il suintait surtout le mal. Sebastian l'aurait juré ; il le sentait. Il émanait de ces pierres une sorte de sombre mélancolie, un mélange de rancoeur et de douleur. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Il aurait pu s'attarder davantage dans son refuge. Après tout, il avait revu Kidman et Joseph il y avait peu. Ils étaient toujours vivants ; il était possible de les sauver, de s'en tirer avec eux. En plus, il n'allait lui-même pas bien. Il suspectait une de ses plaies de s'être infectée. Il avait mauvaise mine. Même Tatiana s'en était rendue compte. Elle l'avait souligné avec son ton mécanique de machine bien rodée. Pour la première fois, dans le hall, il avait remarqué un portrait de famille qui ne s'y trouvait pas auparavant. Sur la peinture, se tenaient un couple apparemment très aisé, accompagné de ses deux enfants. Un garçon et une jeune fille. Tandis que les faces sévères, presque lugubres des parents étaient visibles, le visage de la fille était noirci, ses traits effacés. Lorsque Sebastian voulut regarder de plus près celui du garçon, la toile éclata à cet endroit exact. Sebastian s'en approcha, surpris, mais des centaines de cafards sortirent du mur et se répandirent partout, le faisant reculer. Il avait alors réprimé un sursaut, n'ayant pas perçu Tatiana s'approcher dans son dos.

- Chérissez vos souvenirs, détective. Ils s'évanouissent si facilement. Ils sont si malléables, si transformables... Conservez-les précieusement. Laissez-les imprimer leur trace. Votre vie pourrait en dépendre.

Il n'entendit rien à son énigmatique discours et se contenta d'acquiescer insensiblement. Alors qu'elle retournait se terrer derrière son comptoir, il regarda de nouveau le trou sur le tableau. Comme une erreur qui n'aurait pas dû être. Un vide inexcusable. Il lui sembla apercevoir quelque chose. Il se pencha, toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui apparut, Ruvik, accompagné d'un cri assourdissant. Sebastian faillit en tomber à la renverse. Tatiana aurait ri si elle avait encore pu ressentir un soupçon d'émotion.

- On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Sebastian pouvait encore entendre sa voix et surtout le hurlement, désespéré, rageur et triste à la fois. Il lui avait fendu le coeur. C'était le cri qui avait germé dans ses entrailles et qu'il n'avait jamais poussé à l'annonce de la mort de Lily. Le même. Maintenant, Sebastian se tenait sur le seuil du Manoir des Victoriano, seul et presque résigné à se confronter à l'homme qui apparaissait comme responsable de ce cauchemar.

- Ruvik...

Il l'avait déjà entrevu sur le chemin qui l'avait mené ici. Le tournesol, lumineux, magnifique ; Ruvik émergeant de l'ombre et marchant droit sur lui, la tête baissée, cachée dans l'ombre, comme à chaque fois. Leslie essayant de le prévenir de ne pas poursuivre. Et Sebastian ne suivant pas le conseil, continuant vers Ruvik, vers la menace.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? chuchota Sebastian. Tu veux me montrer quelque chose ? C'est... un jeu pour toi ?

Ruvik n'allait pas lui répondre ; il n'était pas certain d'ailleurs que Sebastian en eût envie. Mais il lui parlait. De plus en plus. Peut-être devenait-il complètement fou. Sebastian posa sa main calleuse sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà venu. A peine venait-il d'arriver dans le hall que Leslie, toujours conduit par Jimenez, disparut derrière une énorme porte métallique. Sebastian observa le mécanisme des plus complexes commandant l'ouverture et la fermeture des portes.

Il n'avait pas le choix ; il devait trouver le moyen d'ouvrir le passage et secourir Leslie. Il avait entamé ses recherches par la bibliothèque, quand ses douleurs crâniennes, qui se faisaient monnaie courante, le relancèrent.

- Ruvik...

Il le vit. Son corps cachectique venait déjà dans sa direction, suivant le chemin circulaire. Il n'était pas pressé ; il ne se hâtait jamais, parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par l'avoir. Un concert de mots disloqués, de phrases incongrues, résonnaient dans la tête de Sebastian, alors qu'il essayait de fuir. _Mien... Mien... Mien... Tu es mien..._ Sebastian déguerpit de la pièce et fila se réfugier dans une des chambres. Il voulut se glisser dans une armoire, mais la porte lui résistait encore quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Ruvik entra à son tour. Plus d'échappatoire. Ruvik était comme la Mort en marche ; personne ne l'arrêterait. Sebastian allait mourir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Alors il rassembla tout son courage et le regarda bien en face, tandis qu'il avançait vers lui. Lorsqu'il étendit son bras, Ruvik sembla réaliser que Sebastian, loin d'être effrayé, le fixait. Il ne fuirait pas ; il ne leur ressemblait pas. A aucun. Lui ne criait pas de peur devant sa face ravagée, ne se recroquevillait pas sur lui-même en implorant une pitié dont il était dépourvu. Ruvik, à ce moment, commença peut-être à comprendre pourquoi il ne l'avait condamné auparavant.

Il releva un tout petit peu les yeux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans un silence terrifiant, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Un contact, simplement visuel. Ruvik n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. La vie de Sebastian ne tenait qu'à un fil. Si, à un seul instant, il faisait le mauvais geste, la chose qui ne plairait pas à Ruvik, il était mort. Une autre minute venait de s'écouler. Longue, mortelle. Chacune semblait une éternité à Sebastian, qui n'avait jamais vécu pareille situation. C'était dérangeant, incompréhensible. Il se demandait ce qui paraissait captiver Ruvik, tant l'absorber. L'attente, l'incertitude, devint pour lui un tel calvaire que, quitte à signer son arrêt de mort, il rompit le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le regard de Ruvik s'intensifia, bien que Sebastian n'en vit qu'un éclat. Mais toujours ce silence. Ce foutu mutisme. Et ces yeux qui se devinaient jusque dans l'ombre du capuchon. Ces yeux beaucoup trop clairs qui ne le lâchaient pas, qui l'épiaient. Sebastian en peinait à respirer.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Aucune réponse, mais la tête qui se penchait de droite et de gauche, comme face à un spécimen incroyable suscitant de l'intérêt.

- ça suffit maintenant ! hurla tout à coup Sebastian.

L'apathie de Ruvik allait le rendre fou. Il le tuerait ; il essaierait. Peu importait le résultat, lui ou Ruvik mort. Il s'en foutait. Il voulut l'empoigner, mais ses mains ne happèrent que de l'air. Ruvik avait disparu. Mais sa voix, comme s'il se penchait à son oreille, lui susurrait en une mélodie :

- _Tu ne partiras jamais..._

Sebastian courut hors de la chambre. Peut-être Ruvik était-il encore dans ces lieux, mais il était impossible de retrouver sa trace. Sebastian, tourmenté, reprit ses recherches. Il découvrit les cerveaux dans les cachettes secrètes, toutes les études abominables, les traitements inhumains que Ruvik avait infligés à ses sujets d'expérience, humains et animaux. Une fois de plus, il n'éprouva pas le malaise qu'il aurait dû ressentir à cette vue. Il mit son indifférence sur le dos de son endurcissement. Le plus important était qu'il eut enfin ouvert ces satanées portes.

Tout à coup, un claquement le fit s'immobiliser. Le temps venait de s'arrêter. Les aiguilles de l'horloge n'avançaient plus. Un air de musique emplit alors l'air. Sebastian s'arrêta devant le piano. Les touches s'enfonçaient toutes seules, jusqu'à ce que le spectre translucide d'un adolescent à la tête et aux mains bandées n'apparaisse sur le tabouret. Sebastian s'attarda. Il attendit que le souvenir disparaisse à son tour. Ruvik. Sa solitude. C'était un sentiment que Sebastian connaissait bien, depuis la mort de Lily et la disparition de Myra. Il posa un doigt, puis un autre et ainsi de suite sur les touches sur lesquelles le fantôme avait appuyé. Chaque touche était encore froide, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de gel.

Le détective se remémora les notes découvertes sur son chemin, les extraits de journal. Maintenant, il devait faire face à ces apparitions. Est-ce que Ruvik essayait d'attirer son attention sur quelque chose ? Etait-ce un moyen de prendre contact avec lui ? Même si Sebastian percevait nettement le danger, sa curiosité de détective l'emporta. Il avait toujours été un terrible musicien, mais il réussit, après quelque essais, à répliquer la mélodie jouée par Ruvik. Aussitôt, un courant d'air traversa la pièce, malgré les fenêtres et portes closes. Ruvik. Il était revenu. Il n'était peut-être en fait jamais parti. Sebastian s'écarta du piano et se dirigea vers la silhouette fugitive.

- Ruvik ! Attends !

Et il se lança à sa poursuite. Jimenez le désignait comme coupable de toutes ces horreurs, mais Sebastian avait le sentiment qu'il était autant bourreau que victime. Il aboutit dans un interminable couloir, baigné d'une lueur sanglante. Il aperçut alors Ruvik à l'autre bout. A chaque seconde, il se rapprochait de lui, à raison de plusieurs mètres. Sebastian songea à fuir, mais il avait compris combien la fuite était inutile. Il dit simplement :

- Montre-moi.

La main de Ruvik se leva au-dessus de sa tête, pour s'y apposer une seconde à peine.

* * *

><p>Il atterrit dans un bureau. A sa table, un enfant bien habillé travaillait. Lorsque Sebastian s'approcha, il réalisa qu'il disséquait une tête de cochon, tout en murmurant doucement des paroles sadiques. Soudain, le garçon se volatilisa. Sebastian suivit le rire enfantin, qui semblait pourtant déjà malsain, corrompu. Il gravit un escalier de bois. Dans une nouvelle salle, l'enfant semblait l'attendre. Il lui tendit sa petite main couverte de sang.<p>

- Je vais te montrer.

- Ruvik ?

- Il ne veut pas que je te montre. Il veut que je te mente. Il a peur de toi. Il a peur de ce qu'il ne contrôle pas... Il a peur de changer.

- Ecoute, je ne lui veux pas de mal.

- C'est précisément ce qui est si terrifiant. Tu es trop différent.

Sur ces mots, il s'évanouit de nouveau. Sebastian, de nouveau solitaire, marcha jusqu'aux portes qui étaient apparues face à lui. Lentement, il les ouvrit. Qu'est-ce que Ruvik, une partie de lui en tout cas, ne désirait-il pas qu'il voie ? Les portes donnaient directement sur un champ de tournesols. Les fleurs s'élevaient si haut et la végétation était si dense qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre. A l'horizon, le soleil ne déclinait pas. Pourtant, il régnait une clarté sépulcrale, dorée. Le spectacle était magnifique. Pendant une seconde, Sebastian en oublia la laideur de sa situation. Au centre du champ fleuri, s'élevait une grange de bois.

- C'est là, Ruvik ?

Un vent fit plier les fleurs. Des rires juvéniles lui parvinrent. Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua qu'ils provenaient de la bâtisse, vers laquelle il se dirigea. A l'intérieur, deux enfants jouaient. Un garçon et une jeune fille. Les enfants du tableau. Ruvik et Laura. Celle-ci faisait tourner son cadet en bourrique, mais la façon dont elle l'enlaça juste après prouvait combien elle était attachée à lui. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire gentiment en voyant Ruvik sauter du tas de paille et Laura ne pas le rattraper. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de méchant là-dedans. Juste des enfants s'amusant.

Sebastian assistait à la scène des enfants jouant, avec une sorte d'attendrissement. Il imaginait à quoi Lily aurait ressemblé si elle avait atteint l'âge de la plus grande des deux. Soudain, des cris d'hommes en colère lui parvinrent de l'extérieur. Bientôt, une torche, puis deux, tombèrent sur le sol de la grange. Il y eut comme un déclic démentiel chez Sebastian. En une seconde, la vue des flammes et des enfants lui renvoya l'image de sa fille, Lily, dévorée par les flammes. Il réagit instinctivement, comme s'il avait oublié que ces deux enfants ne pouvaient pas être sauvés, que toute cette scène appartenait à un passé très lointain et irrattrapable. Il ne supporterait pas de rester passif en pareilles circonstances. Comme il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver sa propre fille. Il avait été si... impuissant ; il refusait de ressentir cela une nouvelle fois. Il ne pensa pas un seul instant à sauver sa propre vie. La soeur aînée s'efforçait de faire grimper son frère sur des ballots pour qu'il s'échappe par une petite fenêtre. Le pauvre gosse était déjà affreusement brûlé. Sebastian courut à lui et l'aida.

- Fous le camp !

C'était si bizarre ; Sebastian pouvait le toucher, le soulever, mais, à son contact, il ressentit un froid si intense qu'il crut geler. Le garçon se débattit un peu, entièrement tourné vers sa soeur.

- Laura !

- Je m'occupe d'elle ! Maintenant, dehors !

A ce moment, le feu dévorait toute la charpente de la grange. Des poutres tombaient dans d'horribles craquements et Laura poussait des hurlements stridents, le corps léché par les flammes. Sebastian essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle. Il venait de s'en approcher, quand une énorme poutre se détacha et la sépara de lui. Devant ses yeux, il la vit se consumer dans un concert de cris abominables. Puis, d'un coup, ce fut le calme. Comme si tout se renouvelait et que rien ne s'était passé. Sebastian, percevant une présence, fit volte-face pour se retrouver face au garçon qu'il avait pu sauver des flammes. Sous ses yeux, le môme de dix ans se métamorphosa en cet homme affreusement brûlé qu'il avait déjà malheureusement rencontré.

La première chose qui lui revenait à l'esprit lorsqu'il repensait à l'inconnu était cette haine dans ses yeux pâles, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas le moins du monde. D'abord, il l'avait haï, incapable de comprendre ce qui animait pareille rage, une fureur aveugle à l'encontre du monde entier. Maintenant, il saisissait. Ruvik avait souffert, beaucoup trop. Pour lui, ils étaient tous des ennemis, des monstres identiques à ceux qui lui avaient arraché sa sœur. Un enfant en colère, à cause d'une injustice, piégé dans un corps d'adulte. Voilà ce que Sebastian voyait désormais lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Ruvik. Ça n'excusait pas tout ; en fait, ça n'excusait rien. Mais, au moins, Sebastian comprenait mieux. Sebastian regarda Ruvik, incapable de bouger, ne sachant pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête du psychopathe. Puis celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et ce qu'il dit eut beaucoup plus d'impact sur Sebastian qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait. Je n'oublierai jamais ta gentillesse.

Et son regard attestait qu'il ne mentait pas, ne jouait pas. Ses yeux étaient étrangement paisibles. Son sourire ne ressemblait plus à celui dont Sebastian gardait le souvenir, sadique et vicieux ; il était presque doux. La tentative de Sebastian pour sauver sa soeur n'avait échappé ni à l'enfant, à son souvenir, ni à l'adulte. Son comportement en cet instant décisif avait tout changé, sans qu'il le réalisât vraiment. Pour l'heure, il peinait déjà à croire que Ruvik ne se montrât plus si hostile à son égard. Le brûlé poursuivit sur le même ton calme :

- Laura me disait souvent qu'il existait d'autres gens comme elle... Des gens avec de bonnes intentions... Des gens « biens ». Mais tu es encore différent d'eux. Même après tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer... tu... essayes de nous sauver.

Sebastian ne sut quoi répondre. La scène lui semblait surréaliste. S'efforçant de reprendre son sang-froid, il lâcha d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

- Je fais juste mon boulot.

Ruvik ricana doucement.

- Mais tu n'es pas prêtre. Même un père ne se montrerait pas si clément.

Un silence des plus bizarres s'instaura. D'ordinaire, les gens se sentaient gênés en pareilles circonstances. Pourtant, Sebastian n'éprouva aucun malaise. Enfin, Ruvik lui désigna les portes.

- Pars. L'envie d'expérimenter sur toi m'a passé.

Sebastian ne remua pas d'un pouce, même si l'envie ne lui en manquait pas.

- Et mes coéquipiers ?

Le visage de Ruvik s'endurcit instantanément.

- Ma bonté a ses limites. Avant toi, je n'avais jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisagé sauver quelqu'un.

- Alors je reste, décréta le détective et il regretta derechef sa décision.

Ruvik lui parut étonnamment satisfait.

- De plus en plus étonnant... murmura-t-il tout bas.

Et, sur ces mots, il leva un bras. Les portes de la grange s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Sebastian s'avança et, juste avant de franchir le seuil, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais Ruvik s'était déjà envolé.

* * *

><p><em>Un long chapitre avec pas mal de développements... J'aime beaucoup le lien avec le feu qui se suit toute l'histoire durant et le lien que ça crée entre le protagoniste et l'antagoniste. Chacun ayant perdu l'être chéri par le feu et chacun ayant réagi de manière différente à cette perte naturellement...<br>_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'art de se trouver un coupable**

Sebastian avait pour ainsi dire pris ses aises au manoir. Juste après l'épisode de l'incendie, il s'était réveillé dans le hall. Sur le coup, il avait craché toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête, furieux contre Ruvik qui semblait se complaire à le trimbaler d'un lieu à un autre. Il s'était relevé et dirigé vers la sortie, quand une douleur était partie de sa jambe droite, le clouant sur place. Remontant son pantalon pourtant intact, il avait découvert une énorme plaie. Il ne serait pas allé loin avec une telle blessure. Aussitôt, il l'avait attribuée à Ruvik. _Il veut me garder ici._ Heureusement pour lui, le manoir avait été comme purifié. Il ne croisa pas l'ombre d'une créature. Ruvik ne lui faisait plus non plus de visite surprise, comme si une trêve avait été signée dans cette grange. Sebastian le regrettait presque.

Cependant, Ruvik demeurait présent, d'une certaine manière. Ses souvenirs couraient encore dans les couloirs. Parfois, il avait dix ans ; d'autres fois, la quinzaine. Mais jamais l'adulte ne se remontra. La première nuit qu'il passa au manoir, Sebastian s'allongea dans le lit des parents de Ruvik, mais il ne put fermer l'œil. Il percevait les plaintes de la mère suppliant son mari, sourd à ses prières, de ramener son fils, enfermé et caché comme un monstre. Puis des cris affreux avaient retenti et l'avaient fait sauter du lit. Un Ruvik adolescent, couvert de pansements, se tenait devant le lit, un couteau de boucher dans la main. A ses pieds, ses parents gisaient, poignardés à mort.

_- Vous pensiez me contenir si longtemps ?_

Le souvenir s'adressait aux morts, mais Sebastian conservait la désagréable sensation que même cette image du passé le fixait, analysait ses réactions. Son degré de peur et de répulsion. Peut-être d'approbation ? Sebastian avait quitté la chambre, les yeux vitreux le suivant, et passé le reste de sa nuit dans une autre chambre, à maudire la plaie qui le contraignait à demeurer entre ces quatre murs. Le lendemain, l'esprit embrumé par sa nuit agitée, il s'était rendu dans la salle à manger. A peine s'était-il approché de la porte que des éclats de voix lui étaient parvenus, à travers le bois. Un homme à l'air grave, richement vêtu, criait. Rien dans son apparence ne laissait supposer qu'il fût prompt à de telles colères. Pourtant, il l'était.

- Chéri, est-ce si grave ? S'enquit une voix féminine dévorée par l'angoisse.

- Tais-toi ! Notre enfant devient un blasphémateur, tourne le dos à Dieu et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Toutes ces sottes idées de science doivent venir de toi ! Il faut maintenant que ce soit moi qui les lui sorte de la tête !

Une gifle, de celles capables de faire chanceler un adulte bien portant, claqua. De nouveau, une voix de femme, beaucoup plus jeune, catastrophée.

- Père, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement et la mère et la sœur sortirent d'un pas précipité, emportant loin de la fureur du paternel le garçon inconscient. Sebastian regarda les fantômes gravir les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'envolent en un nuage de fumée bleuâtre. _Pauvre gosse._ Un enfant était la chose la plus sacrée au monde à ses yeux. Lui porter atteinte constituait le pire des crimes. Malgré ce germe de colère et de compassion qu'il ressentait, Sebastian s'efforça de se ressaisir. Ruvik ne lui montrait pas cela par hasard. _Du conditionnement ?_ _Il veut que j'ai pitié de lui... Je ne dois pas. _Même si c'était difficile maintenant.

Puis, tout s'était subitement arrêté. La fréquence des apparitions avait diminué, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent complètement. Sebastian n'avait alors pas tardé à emprunter le passage, sous l'escalier, dans lequel s'étaient engouffrés Jimenez et Leslie. Il n'avait que trop tardé, mais, avec un peu de chance, vu les crises fréquentes de l'autiste, il les aurait bientôt rattrapés. Les couloirs sombres et inquiétants s'enchaînèrent, mais il n'en avait plus cure. Il était sevré. Il croyait tout connaître de l'horreur et de la bestialité humaine ; il se trompait. Il ne tarda pas à entendre des grondements sourds, des bruits de pas lourds. Des créatures droit devant. Il s'accroupit, maîtrisant sa respiration, le bruit que déclenchait le moindre de ses mouvements. Apparemment, Ruvik ne lui rendrait pas les choses totalement aisées ; il le testait encore. Il arma son arbalète de ses derniers carreaux. Il était tombé à court de munitions depuis un bon moment. Longeant les murs, en silence, il réussit à atteindre la première créature, perfora sa boîte crânienne d'un coup sec de couteau. Le corps tomba mollement dans une flaque boueuse, qui amortit le choc. Il avait appris la violence pour survivre. La violence comme ultime manière de se prémunir. Il avançait vers sa seconde victime quand sa vision s'altéra subitement.

- Ruvik. Pas maintenant... Mierda.

Les couleurs s'alternaient dans des clichés psychédéliques. L'environnement se dégradait à une vitesse affolante. Saisi de vertiges, il manqua de s'effondrer aux pieds de la créature qui l'avait repéré. Il réussit à esquiver la hache qui se planta à deux doigts de son cou. Il grinça entre ses dents, à l'attention de Ruvik :

- Sors de ma tête...

Il était certain que ce salaud le regardait, ravi de l'avoir mis en danger. Sebastian avait été stupide de penser une seconde qu'il l'épargnerait. Il parvint à se redresser et s'empara de son arbalète. Il avait la bête dans son viseur quand elle s'immobilisa. Saisie de convulsions, elle agrippa son crâne, exactement comme Valerio. Mais, cette fois-ci, les doigts s'ancrèrent dans la chair, percèrent l'os et scindèrent le crâne. Une bouillie rosâtre gicla, alors que la tête s'ouvrait. Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de rassembler ses pensées qu'un enregistrement s'enclenchât.

- Mon premier sujet rien qu'à moi...

La voix de Marcelo, suivie d'un grognement imperceptible, celui de Ruvik.

- Si je veux conserver ton cerveau intact, il va falloir que je t'ouvre vivant. J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur...

Et il rit avec une sincérité abominable. Les bruits de coupure, le gargouillement du sang. L'indifférence de Marcelo à la souffrance qu'il déclenchait. Sebastian fut pris de nausées. Il peinait à imaginer qu'un être humain puisse ne pas perdre la tête après avoir enduré une souffrance aussi intolérable. Mais la folie s'était emparée de Ruvik bien avant. Sebastian tint bon près de cinq minutes. Il tâchait de contrôler ses doigts, mais ils se crispaient. Il n'était pas aussi nerveux d'habitude. Marcelo commentait avec un plaisir sadique le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Ruvik, incapable de parler, devait assister à ce spectacle dans l'impuissance la plus totale. Le tremblement de Sebastian s'accrut. Jimenez qui fournissait les patients à Ruvik et le condamnait à la folie. Jimenez qui le disséquait vivant. L'enfant, l'adolescent, l'adulte, leurs êtres se confondaient dans l'esprit de Sebastian ; il les avait trop observés. Alors quand il imaginait Marcelo faire ça... Sa haine atteignait son paroxysme. Son propre cerveau ne supporta bientôt plus d'entendre cette mélodie morbide.

- Stop !

Et il explosa la machine. L'engin émit un long grésillement avant de s'éteindre tout à fait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le carton posé juste à côté. Une boîte de cartouches. Le déclic s'opéra facilement. Il réalisa ce que Ruvik demandait. Un échange de "bons" procédés ? Mais fallait-il qu'il cède ?

- D'accord, d'accord... murmura-t-il, craignant de ne pas avoir véritablement le choix, et il ramassa les cartouches.

Il en aurait besoin. Il ne songea pas une seconde à quel point tout était si bien préparé, si calibré. Et pas depuis cet instant, mais dès le début. Il s'était comme engagé dans un long corridor noir ; il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, mais le désirait-il véritablement ? Il était facile de suivre cette route toute droite, qui semblait avoir été dessinée juste pour lui. La descente aux Enfers, à son propre Enfer.

* * *

><p><em>Le troisième chapitre et un grand merci aux lecteurs ^^ <em>

_Peut-être qu'on progresse lentement, mais je ne tiens justement pas à faire du "cru" et de l'illogique total, où tout se résout comme par magie d'un seul coup. Déjà qu'on nage en plein délire de par l'univers et le psychisme des persos xD  
><em>

_Beast Out  
><em>

_P.S : _Le chapitre 4 (et le 5 même) sont déjà terminés. Ils devraient arriver au plus tard d'ici deux jours ;)__


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le Juge**

Les chuintements de Leslie. Sebastian les entendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Son chemin le conduisit à une salle circulaire. Leslie était relié à une énorme machine et Jimenez, ce fils de pute, était là, dans son rôle favori, celui du scientifique tortionnaire. Sebastian marcha dans la lumière. Son esprit était déjà préparé. Il n'était pas resté insensible ; personne, pourvu d'un soupçon d'humanité, n'aurait pu.

- Ah détective Castellanos ! Vous tombez bien ! Je vais tous nous sortir de...

Le coup de feu qui explosa son genou droit l'arrêta net ; Sebastian était trop furieux pour avoir entendu un traître mot. Marcelo poussa un vagissement guttural de douleur. Dieu qu'il était pitoyable. Tombé au sol, il leva les yeux vers Sebastian qui s'avançait en rechargeant son fusil à pompe.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous allez tous nous condamner !

Sebastian en avait marre de ces mensonges. Le docteur gémissait presque. Un peu plus et il se pisserait dessus. Même les déments sadiques avaient peur quand le Jugement approchait, sauf Ruvik peut-être. Ruvik. Si fier, si sûr de lui, juste parce qu'il était dans sa petite bulle, parce qu'il jouait sur son terrain de jeu, dont il connaissait toutes les règles par coeur. Sebastian tâcha une seconde de l'imaginer hors de sa zone de confort, impuissant, au seuil de la mort. Il se réjouit à l'idée de l'amener à ses pieds. Ce serait comme dompter la Mort elle-même, comme domestiquer un dieu. Dès qu'il réalisa à quel point son esprit dérivait, il se secoua. Jimenez le fixait, aussi confus qu'apeuré par son brutal changement.

- Rien de personnel, docteur Jimenez.

Un nouveau coup de feu ; le pied droit qui vola en morceaux rouges. Le son de la cartouche qui frappa le sol. Jimenez réussit à suffisamment rassembler ses esprits pour tenter de fuir. Il peina à se rétablir et, une fois debout, s'éloigna en clopinant. Sebastian plissa les yeux et marcha dans ses traces, sans se presser. Comme Ruvik lorsqu'il était encore une menace.

- Pitié ! Je ne vous ai rien fait !

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit : ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. C'est pour Ruvik.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués ; il ne s'attendait pas à celle-là.

- Soyez content que ce soit moi qui vous ai trouvé en premier. Il vous aurait fait bien pire. Vous allez payer pour ce que vous lui avez fait.

Et il pointa le canon de son fusil sur le front du docteur.

- Il le mérite ! Regardez ce qu'il nous fait tous subir !

A ces mots, ceux de trop, Sebastian se ravisa. Il déposa son fusil et se mit à cogner Jimenez, comme s'il avait tué sa propre fille. Jimenez ne se débattit pas longtemps. Il couinait de douleur. Sebastian le considéra avec un mépris sans bornes ; il était vraiment minable.

- Vous êtes la cause de tout ça ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Vous avez fait de ce gamin déséquilibré un putain de tueur en série ! Vous l'avez encouragé à expérimenter sur vos patients ! Vous lui avez livré ses victimes sur un plateau en connaissant les risques ! Tout ça pour le trahir et en faire votre propre sujet d'expérience...

Il était tellement écœuré par ce que ce porc avait fait subir à Ruvik... non à tous ces gens, qu'il préféra ne pas poursuivre.

- Comment ?... Comment savez-vous...

- Il m'a montré.

- Il est fou ! Vous ne pouvez le nier !

- C'était un gamin qui avait juste besoin d'aide ! C'est à cause de salopards dans votre genre que les psychopathes existent !

Des vautours qui se nourrissent du malheur des autres, qui en profitent autant qu'ils peuvent. Il le frappa encore et encore, sans interruption. Il continua bien après que Marcelo n'ait rendu l'âme, jusqu'à tomber à bout de souffle. Il grogna en ramassant contre lui ses deux mains sanguinolentes, aux phalanges brisées. Un cri terrifié le déchira. Leslie le scrutait avec une terreur indicible dans ses yeux sans couleur. Sebastian se sentit le monstre. C'était exactement comme ça que le jeune homme le regardait. Comme si une bête avait surgi de ses pires cauchemars et pris corps juste devant lui. Sebastian adopta son ton le plus doux pour le rassurer. Il ne devait pas le laisser partir et se mettre en danger. A moins que Leslie ne fût véritablement en danger qu'auprès de lui... La pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la chassa.

- Leslie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout...

Mais le jeune partit en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Sebastian se retrouva seul, avec le cadavre dévisagé à ses pieds, le sang noyant ses semelles et s'incrustant dans le cuir. Il balança un coup de poing dans le mur, en se fichant de l'irradiation de douleur. La violence était un échec ; il l'avait toujours pensé. Aujourd'hui, il avait échoué. Il avait trahi ses idéaux, ceux si chers à Myra. Ce pourquoi elle l'avait épousé. Sa beauté d'âme.

- Myra... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?...

Il sentit comme une main caresser sa nuque, sensiblement appuyer, puis s'envoler. Comme si un ange s'était posé sur son épaule. Quand il se redressa, elle le contemplait, avec ce doux sourire qu'elle avait aussitôt qu'elle se tournait vers lui ou vers leur fille adorée. L'ombre possédait même son rire. Il la pourchassa lorsqu'elle glissa à travers la paroi, poursuivant son échappée dans le corridor. Il l'appela, à maintes reprises, sans qu'elle paraisse l'entendre. Sa course le fit déboucher dans un cul-de-sac, où elle l'attendait. Il murmura son nom. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais il le voulait si fort. Elle paraissait si joyeuse, si vivante. Il esquissa un pas, puis un second, avançant sa main pour serrer la sienne. Enfin, il pourrait de nouveau la presser contre lui, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il l'enlaçait quand elle s'évapora. Un spectre. Encore. Ou le produit de son imagination déviante.

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

Il planta son regard dans les yeux de Ruvik, la dernière partie qui semblait vraiment vivante chez lui. Ruvik n'avait pas le droit de lui faire de faux espoirs ; comment pouvait-il utiliser Myra contre lui ?

- Toutes mes excuses. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, murmura l'homme qui venait de se matérialiser devant lui.

Sebastian essaya de le dévisager dans l'ombre ; il peinait à dire s'il mentait ou non.

- Je l'ai fait ! J'ai fait ton sale boulot ! C'est bon ? T'es content ?

Il lui montra ses mains sales. Il les leva si subitement que des gouttes écarlates maculèrent le visage figé de Ruvik. Pas une expression ne vint fissurer son masque d'indifférence, mais la lueur dangereuse, si satisfaite, dans son regard n'échappa pas à Sebastian.

- Tu as même dépassé mes attentes.

- De toute façon, c'est terminé maintenant. Plus jamais ces conneries. J'aurais jamais dû commencer.

Une vague de colère déferla dans le corps de Ruvik. Sebastian était son jouet, son préféré, sa chose. Il s'était montré clément avec lui. Il l'aurait brisé si facilement. Plus que jamais, il avait droit de vie et de mort sur quelqu'un. La rage était si forte que Sebastian put la ressentir, en dépit d'immobilité et du silence de Ruvik.

- Si tu as envie de te défouler sur quelqu'un, de déchaîner ta colère... Vas-y. Je t'attends. Je suis ton homme.

Ruvik sembla le soupeser. Sebastian reprit, d'une voix toujours aussi résolue :

- Mais je ne te laisserai jamais faire de mal aux autres. Surtout pas à Leslie.

Un fugitif sourire. Ruvik s'apaisait, ce qui était mauvais signe. Cela signifiait qu'il reprenait le contrôle.

- Sebastian... Tu ne comprends pas. Ça n'a jamais été question de toi contre moi. Je suis le seul à voir qui tu es.

Même les saints avaient leur envers, leur face sombre. Ruvik se mit à arpenter l'impasse, tournant autour du détective comme un prédateur autour de sa proie acculée. Sebastian resta aussi impassible que d'ordinaire. Ruvik aurait été trop heureux de le voir terrorisé ; les gens de son espèce s'alimentaient de l'effroi qu'ils provoquaient.

- Tu es une âme en peine, souffla le fantôme. Une âme en exil. Tu ne t'accroches pas à ta pathétique vie comme eux, parce que, comme moi, tu n'as plus personne pour t'attendre chez toi.

Ruvik n'avait pas tort. Un frisson glacial teinté de colère remonta l'échine de Sebastian. Chez lui aussi, le souvenir de l'être chéri restait frais, tout comme la douleur de la perte. Les mêmes reproches qu'au lendemain de sa mort l'empêchaient de trouver le repos. Dans ces moments, il se réfugiait dans l'alcool.

- Tu ne leur ressembles pas, ajouta le spectre, non sans un sourire en coin des plus déroutants.

- A toi non plus, répliqua-t-il derechef. Il feignit de ne pas voir ce sourire, ce contentement, alors qu'il essayait de rejeter l'idée que Ruvik implantait peu à peu en lui.

- Vraiment ? Sebastian, nous sommes tous les deux prêts à nous salir pour ce que nous estimons juste.

- Tu ferais brûler le monde entier pour te venger, mais il n'y a pas que des coupables. Nous ne partageons pas la même vision de la « justice » Ruvik.

- En es-tu si sûr ? Ricana-t-il à mi-voix, son regard traînant sur les mains ensanglantées du détective. Ils ne comprennent pas la manière douce... Sebastian, je peux te révéler à toi-même.

Sebastian chassa vite la main qui avait effleuré sa cravate.

- Dis-moi seulement... Pourquoi Leslie les intéresse-t-il tous tant ? Est-il vraiment notre seul échappatoire ?

- Sebastian...

Il rit doucement.

- Je suis ton seul échappatoire.

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre parce que, honnêtement, j'ai été tellement dégouté qu'on ne puisse pas l'exploser nous-mêmes dans le jeu.<br>_

_Le pire salopard de l'histoire à mes yeux, vous l'aurez compris xD_

_Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

_Beast Out_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Un marché avec le Diable ?  
><strong>

Un combat de volontés entre cet homme de chair et de sang et cette figure fantomatique. Ses lèvres froides ne remuèrent pas. Pourtant, Sebastian entendit nettement sa voix.

- Aide-moi encore. Donne-moi un corps.

Celui de Leslie. Un organisme compatible pour revivre hors de ce monde imaginaire, de ce sanctuaire de repli où régnaient les horreurs du passé. Avant même que Sebastian n'eut soufflé mot, il ajouta avec un sourire malsain :

- Je te récompenserai. Je vous libérerai tous. Je sais ce que tu désires, ce dont tu rêves... Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras.

Ce genre de promesses, Sebastian s'en méfiait. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de capter la moindre émotion chez Ruvik. Sur tous les visages de criminels, même les plus endurcis, le mensonge déclenchait un signe. Les mauvais menteurs rougissaient, parlaient plus vite et faisaient certains gestes caractéristiques. Les meilleurs étaient durs à confondre. Il s'agissait de saisir la ridule révélée une seconde par une commissure descendant trop bas, un sourire un peu forcé, un clignement de paupières à peine plus rapide, une inflexion légère dans la voix sur un mot particulier. Mais, chez Ruvik, c'était le néant.

_Il ment forcément._ Ce qu'il lui disait était trop beau pour être vrai. Le guet-apens ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Malheureusement, Sebastian n'était peut-être pas aussi résistant qu'il le pensait à la tentation. Aussitôt, il avait songé à revoir Lily, à l'instant même où Ruvik lui avait fait sa proposition. Cette pensée avait éclipsé toutes les autres. Ruvik lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'avait pas de mérite. La pire faiblesse et la plus grande force à la fois d'un père était son enfant.

- Je te réunirai avec elles, chuchota Ruvik. Je peux le faire... J'ai tout pouvoir dans mon monde.

Sebastian tenta de composer l'image dans son esprit. Lily apparut distinctement, mais Myra demeurait dans l'arrière-plan. Etonnamment, le souvenir d'elle devenait, à chaque jour passé dans cet enfer, plus diffus, plus lointain. La vue de son fantôme avair ravivé le souvenir, qui avait comme frappé Sebastian, mais, lorsqu'il s'était évanoui, il s'était demandé une seconde s'il n'avait pas couru davantage après une icône que sa femme.

Les contours de Ruvik commencèrent à s'estomper. Sebastian voulut le retenir ; il n'avait pas choisi et il n'était pas prêt à tirer un trait sur Lily.

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Pourquoi t'adresser à moi ?

Tout avait changé depuis ce curieux et impossible sauvetage de la grange. Le contact avait bien été établi, puis renforcé par l'assassinat de Jimenez. Sebastian avait en quelque sorte fait ses preuves aux yeux de Ruvik. Alors peut-être pourrait-il l'amener à les relâcher. Lily et la liberté, en échange d'un ultime service. Peut-être rêvait-il, mais ça méritait d'essayer. Sebastian avait déjà mené des négociations avec des criminels, aucune de ce genre naturellement, mais il était décidé à tenter le coup. Il n'avait guère d'autre option ; Ruvik paraissait presque omnipotent, omniscient dans ce monde. Toute lutte serait vaine et se solderait par un cuisant échec.

- Apporte-moi Leslie.

Il omit, volontairement, de répondre à la seconde question. Sebastian soupira. Il fallait qu'il lui demande la seule chose impossible : le sacrifice de l'innocence personnifiée.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, avoua-t-il, en tâchant de conserver son air sévère. Leslie est aussi innocent que tu l'étais à 10 ans. Je serais un salaud comme ceux qui ont assassiné ta sœur.

L'argument parut porter ses fruits, mais guère plus d'une seconde. L'instant suivant, la haine de Ruvik l'inondait de nouveau et emportait toute infime empathie.

- « Innocent »... Il fut agité d'un ricanement lugubre. Je ne peux plus me payer le luxe de l'être.

Il planta son regard dans celui de Sebastian.

- J'ai le droit d'être en colère. De leur faire payer. On m'a tout arraché... Ils m'ont dépouillé de tout ce que j'avais. Toi, tu peux me rendre une fraction de mon existence.

Ses poings se serrèrent. Sur ses phalanges blanchies, la peau craquela et s'ouvrit là où elle était brûlée.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Ruvik... Je ne nie pas ce que tu as enduré, mais... ces massacres ne sont pas la solution. Tu as l'impression que ça t'a fait te sentir mieux ?

La question n'était pas là ; Ruvik s'était fait à l'idée depuis longtemps que la douleur ne partirait jamais. Mais, ça, apparemment, personne d'autre ne parvenait à le comprendre. Surtout pas Sebastian, qui répondit à sa place :

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Si tu te préoccupes tant de mon bien-être, ramène-moi Leslie. Je serai bien mieux vivant... de l'autre côté, dans le réel, acheva-t-il avec une ironie amère.

C'était à se taper la tête contre un mur. Comment discuter avec cet esprit verrouillé qui n'entendait rien à rien ? Comment convaincre une personne que les valeurs qui lui avaient été imprimées jusque dans la chair n'étaient pas les bonnes ? Il fallait tout raser et rebâtir. Sebastian ne pourrait jamais sauver tout le monde. Curieusement, le réaliser était assez douloureux. Il en arrivait à devoir trancher qui méritait le plus de vivre. C'était absurde et horrible. Immuable, la voix de Ruvik continuait de lui retourner le cerveau. Il pouvait sentir l'emprise croissante de Ruvik sur lui, sur son esprit... Il le voulait pour le servir.

- En te demandant ton aide, je t'accorde la chance de sauver ta stupide collègue. C'est elle qui a Leslie en ce moment. Elle le protège et le rassure... S'il n'est pas terrifié, je ne peux pas le localiser.

Le monstre qui se repaît de la terreur. Mais, s'il n'effrayait pas, était-il anéanti pour autant ? Probablement que non. Comme s'il avait deviné sa pensée, Ruvik poursuivit :

- Je sais que tu ne vois en moi qu'un monstre, mais même les bêtes méritent de vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

_Il te manipule, il te manipule..._. La pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Sebastian, brouillé par les interférences, par ces deux yeux pâles, glacés qui le scrutaient. Il se fit la promesse qu'un jour ces yeux se baisseraient de honte devant lui. Comme il ne répondait pas, Ruvik reprit, sa voix s'adoucissant, se faisant plus persuasive :

- Je ne suis pas né mauvais. Ils m'ont fait devenir comme ça ; ils m'ont obligé à me défendre, à prendre les armes. Pour leur survivre.

Il faisait des efforts colossaux pour s'exprimer, pour parler de lui ainsi. En quelque sorte, il s'ouvrait à Sebastian, se confiait, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis la mort de Laura. Et si ce n'était que de la comédie ?

- ça ne justifie pas ce que tu as fait à ces gens, Ruben...

En un éclair, son expression s'enflamma de colère. Sebastian eut l'impression que ce n'était plus la même personne face à lui. Ruvik hurla presque :

- Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça !

Une pierre se décrocha d'un mur voisin. Sebastian se tendit ; il fallait à tout prix qu'il ne recommence pas à le percevoir comme un ennemi.

- Ok, ok, Ruvik. Calme-toi. Faut juste que tu m'aides à t'aider. On peut trouver un autre moyen qui n'implique pas de tuer un innocent.

Ruvik balaya son idée d'un geste agacé de sa main brûlée. Il se confronta de nouveau à lui. Son regard l'attaqua, lui vrilla le cœur et lui scinda l'âme.

- Tendre naïveté, lâcha-t-il comme s'il crachait chacun de ces mots.

- Parfois, il suffit de chercher.

Le scientifique le regarda comme s'il était un phénomène, d'un air amusé.

- Tu es vraiment étonnant. Vraiment. On dirait même que je ne te dégoûte pas. Tu parviens à me regarder sans baisser ou dévier le regard.

- Peut-être parce que tu ne me dégoûtes pas, répondit Sebastian du tac-au-tac, en s'assurant de surtout ne pas le quitter des yeux.

Ruvik fronça légèrement les sourcils. Aussitôt, Sebastian crut qu'il avait mal compris. Il s'expliqua vite :

- J'ai vu pas mal de blessés dans ma carrière. T'es pas le premier et t'es pas le pire.

Mais l'expression de Ruvik demeura identique, contrariée, douteuse. Visiblement, ils n'entendaient pas les choses de la même façon. Sebastian se sentit ridicule d'avoir songé un instant que Ruvik aurait pu prendre sa remarque pour des avances. Ruvik n'avait strictement aucune expérience de la vraie vie, en tout cas pas dans ce genre de domaine ; Sebastian était prêt à le parier. Il regarda ce gamin en colère emprisonné dans un corps torturé d'adulte. ça avait été si facile de faire voler en éclats la vie de cet enfant.

- Laisse-moi du temps, demanda-t-il finalement. Je vais trouver une autre solution pour toi.

« Merde, il me fait pitié... Il a réussi » se dit immédiatement le détective.

- Tu essayes juste de sauver du temps pour toi et tes partenaires.

Il prononça ce dernier mot avec un dédain sans précédent.

- Ruvik, tu m'importes, ok ?

Bien sûr, il n'en crut pas un mot. Il avança ses mains brutalement. Pendant un instant, Sebastian crut qu'il allait l'agripper, le tuer peut-être. Au final, Ruvik garda ses distances.

- Je ne te demande que celui-là. Juste un seul, un dernier. Sauver vos vies, nos vies... vaut bien un unique sacrifice.

Le choix primordial, sur lequel il ne pourrait revenir, se présentait. Il venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Un pas de plus et il ne pourrait plus quitter ce corridor noir. Sebastian le devinait instinctivement plus qu'il ne le comprenait.

- Tu ne blesseras personne d'autre ? Et Leslie...

- Ne mourra pas dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu as ma parole.

Il murmura si bas que Sebastian ne l'entendît point :

- De toute façon, ce malade ne manquera à personne...

Lui et Leslie étaient pour ainsi dire dans la même situation à ce niveau. Sans famille, sans amis, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sebastian observait Ruvik, du moins ce qui, de son visage, était visible. Il paraissait sincère ; en tout cas, Sebastian voulait y croire. Un jour, avec un peu de chance, il oublierait tout de cette affaire incroyable, jusqu'à sa faiblesse. Pourtant il en était certain ; sa conscience, elle, se souviendrait éternellement. Peu importait la forme sous laquelle elle se rappellerait à lui. Il aurait une autre raison de vider une bouteille de whisky à la nuit tombée.

- Marché... conclu ? S'enquit Ruvik.

Le regard de Sebastian alla de sa face masquée à sa main martyrisée, tendue vers lui, comme le symbole de son échec.

* * *

><p><em>Pas du tout d'"action", mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le premier chapitre où l'histoire avance vraiment de manière significative.<em>

_Pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient quant au sort de Leslie... le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, mais je ne vais pas vous spoiler XD  
><em>

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : L'inévitable chute**

Les maux de tête de Sebastian empiraient à chaque seconde, depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Ruvik. Même quand le fantôme ne se manifestait pas, il gardait cette pesanteur, comme si sa tête devenue trop lourde allait se décrocher. De temps à autre, il avait les symptômes d'une violente migraine. Un marteau cognant toujours son crâne au même endroit. Puis la piqûre d'une aiguille, longue, pointue, suivie de celle de dizaines d'autres. Il crut devenir fou. A tort. Il s'agrippa à l'espoir que tout reprendrait son cours normal une fois sorti de cet enfer. Pour ça, il devait déjà trouver Leslie.

Sur son chemin, sa solitude n'était interrompue que par des monstres dont il se débarrassait systématiquement. Il n'essayait plus jamais de fuir ; il les affrontait tous, même quand le danger paraissait trop grand. Il jouait avec sa vie, comme s'il cherchait à mourir et à ainsi s'épargner le choix décisif concernant Leslie. Il ne dormait plus, se contentant de faire une pause de temps à autre. La faim le tenaillait. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais Ruvik admirait en quelque sorte sa résistance, même si elle ne lui paraissait en rien incroyable ; nul ne pourrait endurer ce qu'il avait lui-même traversé. Son fantôme planait au-dessus du détective comme une immense ombre, invisible, attendant qu'il trouve Leslie à sa place.

Sebastian évoluait à travers les rues de la ville déserte, lorsque enfin il repéra Kidman. Leslie la suivait, exactement comme lui avait dit Ruvik. Il trottinait. Il paraissait presque content d'être là. La peur et la peine que Sebastian s'était habitué à voir sur son visage s'étaient quasiment effacées. Soudain, alors qu'ils longeaient un square, Leslie accéléra. Kidman dut lui crier de revenir, mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et monta sur un des jeux. Elle le rejoignit en courant. Sebastian les observa, déjà désolé pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Mais c'était pour le bien commun. Une mort pour en éviter beaucoup d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres, dans l'histoire, avaient dû faire ce choix. Certains étaient encore encensés. Malgré tout. Sebastian allongea le pas. Il avança droit sur eux, les poings fermés, les mâchoires serrées. Il n'allait pas bien ; même Kidman, qui ne le fréquentait pas depuis longtemps, s'en rendit compte.

- Castellanos ?

Un dernier regard vers Leslie qui s'amusait sur le manège. Sans se douter une seconde... Sebastian sentit son cœur se fissurer et le doute l'envahir de nouveau. Il sentit son ange, son démon, se pencher sur lui, faire glisser un rayon de lumière sur son arme. Sebastian en approcha sa main. Ce serait rapide ; il abattrait Kidman d'une balle. Après tout, il ne savait rien de cette femme plutôt antipathique et trop sécrète. Ensuite, il récupérerait Leslie pour l'offrir à Ruvik...

_C'est mal ! Tu ne peux pas être si lâche ! Tu ne peux pas craquer maintenant ! _Exactement ce que Myra aurait dit. Souvent, en plein dilemme, même dans le réel, il imaginait ses réactions à ce qu'il faisait, quand il sentait qu'il frôlait de trop près le bord, quand la chute serait trop dure. Il ne fallait jamais aller si loin.

_Tu ne veux pas finir comme lui._

Dévoré par le mal et l'égoïsme, en oubliant ce qu'elle lui avait inculqué. Elle avait tellement raison. Mais elle n'était pas là, réduite à une voix imaginaire résonnant dans la seule tête de Sebastian. D'autres comptaient sur lui, d'autres bien vivants... Ou presque. Il fit tout son possible pour la faire taire, en vain. Sur le coup, il aurait voulu tout oublier, noyer son chagrin dans la violence. Il avait atteint la frontière ; Myra ne pouvait pas le laisser.

_Ne te résignes pas._

Plus une prière, mais un ordre. Mais Ruvik ne s'avouerait pas vaincu si facilement. Il percevait la pitié qu'il inspirait à Sebastian et, tout en la méprisant, en la détestant presque, il s'amusait à l'utiliser à son avantage. Sa silhouette blême apparut. Il ne se servirait pas lui-même ; il voulait que ce soit Sebastian qui lui livre Leslie. Sa victoire serait complète.

- Ne sois pas faible, pas maintenant alors que j'ai besoin de toi.

Le ton était dur, sec, tranchant. Presque dédaigneux.

- Crois en moi... Tu m'as fait une promesse. Rappelle-toi.

Sebastian se sentit piégé, pris entre deux feux. Son regard alla de Ruvik, la haine incarnée, faite chair, à Leslie, si faible, si innocent. Kidman dut comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, lorsque Sebastian fit encore un pas vers Leslie. Elle s'interposa sur-le-champ, son flingue pointé sur Sebastian.

- Castellanos qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Hurla-t-elle.

Sebastian entendit la voix de Ruvik, comme s'il chuchotait dans le creux de son oreille. Pourtant, il se tenait si loin derrière lui. _Elle panique... Elle te loupera. Fais-moi confiance. Elle est faible._

- Kidman, écarte-toi.

La voix de Myra essayait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit, mais les interférences de Ruvik la bloquaient et empêchaient Sebastian de l'entendre. Kidman tenait la position, le doigt effleurant la gâchette. Elle essaya de calmer le jeu. Même si elle ne pourrait pas demeurer passive très longtemps. Bientôt, elle devrait faire parler son arme. Et, si elle en arrivait là, elle savait que celle de Sebastian répondrait.

- Bordel ! Vous réalisez les conséquences ? Il vous manipule, c'est ça ? Il vous contrôle !

Peu importait ; elle tirerait, mais Ruvik ne devait pas récupérer Leslie, à aucun prix.

- Sebastian ! Ça peut pas être toi ! Tu ferais pas ça !

C'était Joseph. Il venait d'arriver au square. Sebastian lui jeta un bref regard, avant d'en revenir à Leslie. Le pauvre s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise de Kidman et le considérait avec une terreur si palpable. Des larmes coulaient sur sa figure. Sebastian s'immobilisa, retira la main de son magnum. Non, il ne ferait pas ça._ Je savais que tu ne succomberais pas._ Puis la voix de Myra s'éteignit tout à fait. Sebastian respira plus librement ; il avait fait le bon choix. C'était sans compter sur Ruvik. Celui-ci avait flotté jusqu'au toit d'un petit bâtiment voisin. Maintenant, Sebastian pouvait le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grinça-t-il, le visage crispé de fureur au point qu'il en peinait à s'exprimer clairement. Nous sommes si proches de notre but ! Il est à portée de ta main ! Pourquoi avoir peur ?

Il répéta sa dernière question ; nul ne l'entendit, excepté Sebastian qui y perçut un mépris sans bornes.

- Ce n'est pas une question de "peur".

_C'est de la justice. La vraie justice._ Ils étaient tous réunis, dans l'atmosphère la plus tendue et malsaine que l'on puisse imaginer. Kidman brandissait toujours son arme, incapable de décider si elle devait désormais viser Ruvik ou Castellanos. Joseph, à l'instant où il l'avait vue menacer Sebastian, avait lui-même dégainé. Sebastian scruta Ruvik. Il aurait pensé découvrir beaucoup de plaisir sur sa figure, le voir jubiler à l'idée qu'ils s'entretuent, là, juste sous ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'arrivait pas à profiter de ce moment, même si les effusions de sang paraissaient si proches...

Sebastian se sentait tellement responsable de cette situation. Il devrait tout gérer, en commençant par s'occuper de Ruvik. Il voulut s'expliquer, mais le regard du revenant le fit taire. Il avait très bien saisi que jamais il ne l'aiderait à s'emparer de Leslie.

- Un traître... Comme tous les autres.

Sebastian le vit en un regard. La rage reprenait le contrôle. Le lien, si précaire, s'était rompu. La défaillance n'était pas envisageable pour rester auprès de Ruvik ; il ne la tolérait pas. Il était furieux. Il en tremblait presque. Mais surtout, il paraissait déçu. Peut-être même était-il un peu triste de perdre la seule personne avec laquelle il avait réussi à communiquer depuis tant d'années. Il éleva juste les mains. Sebastian lui cria d'arrêter, mais, la seconde d'après, le goudron se déchirait sous ses pieds et il sombrait dans une énorme crevasse. Il aperçut Kidman réussir à s'enfuir avec Leslie, Joseph s'accrocher à un câble et Ruvik qui flottait comme un spectre, un sourire mitigé sur sa bouche. ça ressemblait à un de ces cauchemars, durant lequel on priait de toutes ses forces pour se réveiller avant le moment fatidique.

- Ruvik !

L'interpellé lui adressa à peine l'ombre d'un regard. Il l'avait prévenu : Pas de pitié, et surtout pas dans son propre monde. Pour coller au mieux à leur sordide réalité. Sebastian essaya de s'agripper à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, morceaux de béton, bâtiments, fils électriques. En vain. Il dégringolait vers les tréfonds à une vitesse vertigineuse.

- Seb !

Il regarda en l'air, juste à temps, pour attraper la corde que lui lança Joseph. Sebastian parut soulagé, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une ombre dans le dos de Joseph.

- Joseph ! Attention !

Trop tard. Ruvik le précipita dans le vide d'un coup de pied. Et il souriait ; il avait assouvi sa énième petite vengeance.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, je pense en avoir rassuré quelques-uns quant au sort de Leslie... Pour un temps xp n'en déduisez rien héhé.<br>_

_ Un court chapitre, mais le prochain risque d'être plus long, selon le découpage qui me paraîtra le plus adéquat. Peut-être que je scinderai.  
><em>

_Au risque de peut-être décevoir, non la voix n'est pas vraiment celle de Myra. C'est plus la conscience de Sebastian et il se plaît à mettre un nom sur elle en quelque sorte, inconsciemment peut-être ?  
><em>

_Au final, on a tous nos "guerres intérieures".  
><em>

_Merci aux lecteurs pour leur assiduité (ça me fait toujours plaisir de consulter la traffic chart ^^) et les reviews,_

_Beast Out_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : De vieux démons**

Quand Sebastian reprit ses esprits, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'eau saumâtre dans laquelle il pataugeait et sa puanteur.

- Putain Ruvik... Apprend à contrôler tes émotions...

A partir de ce moment, quitter ce monde passa en seconde position dans la hiérarchie de ses objectifs. Le premier était de s'expliquer avec Ruvik et de le raisonner. Il frappa du poing la surface épaisse, poisseuse, de cette eau polluée. Il était furieux, mais pas contre Ruvik ou Kidman, plutôt contre lui-même. Il n'avait toujours voulu que leur bien, mais ses bonnes intentions n'avaient abouti qu'à les blesser. Il les avait tous trahi en désirant tous les aider.

_Cesse de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules._ Il essaya de se calmer, mais l'expression de Ruvik restait figée dans son esprit. Le fantôme avait vécu son refus comme la pire des trahisons. Désormais, il était de nouveau en morceaux, juste comme la ville. Sebastian avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas de retour au point de départ, mais qu'ils avaient reculé bien au-delà. Le chemin vers un éventuel apaisement s'était rallongé, le rendant quasi-inenvisageable. Sebastian balaya ses cheveux dégoulinants en arrière, d'une main quelque peu fébrile. Ruvik se serait mieux porté s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

- Pourquoi je m'accroche à toi comme ça ?... Tu ne veux même pas être sauvé, je parie...

Il sortit enfin de l'eau et prit sa flasque d'alcool, dont il versa le contenu sur plusieurs blessures, afin d'éviter qu'elles ne s'infectent suite à son plongeon dans les ordures. Ce qu'il restait de whisky, il le but d'un trait. Même si c'était stupide. Il en avait besoin. Un peu de réconfort, pour lâcher prise une seconde.

Il marcha jusqu'à trouver l'échelle, qui lui permit de regagner la ville. A l'issue de son ascension, il se retrouva au deuxième étage d'un bâtiment branlant. Par une fenêtre explosée, il contempla l'incroyable spectacle de destruction. La cité ressemblait à quelque création d'un artiste givré. Les bâtiments se dispersaient sur différents strates, placées à diverses hauteurs. L'unique bâtiment intact était l'hôpital. Une pâle lueur brillait à son sommet.

- Tu voulais pas me tuer, pas vrai ? C'était juste un avertissement ?... Tu veux voir jusqu'où je peux encaisser ? Jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour toi ?

_Et si toute cette souffrance en valait la peine..._ Il attendit un instant, comme si Ruvik allait se matérialiser devant ses yeux et lui répondre de vive voix. De toute façon, même si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas lâché un mot ; il n'aurait jamais admis la vérité.

- Merde, faut que j'arrête de parler tout seul. T'es pas là, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Et il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Sebastian ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ses migraines n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, mais il les aurait volontiers acceptées en échange de son retour. Sebastian s'assit une seconde, contre le béton froid et irrégulier. La tête lui tournait légèrement, à cause de l'alcool. Il avait le ventre vide depuis trop longtemps. Il peinait à trouver de quoi se sustenter. Depuis son arrivée, il avait dû manger des choses qu'il n'imaginait même pas comestibles auparavant.

- Sebastian ! l'appela une voix qu'il identifia aussitôt.

Oda accourait dans sa direction. Par chance, il avait réussi à se rattraper durant sa chute, bien avant d'atterrir dans les égouts comme Sebastian.

- Content de te retrouver, sourit-il, puis il retrouva son calme habituel.

Pendant qu'ils progressaient à travers les buildings s'écroulant en ruines, dans le but de rejoindre leur coéquipière, Joseph parlait. Pas tout le temps évidemment, mais il glissait quelques phrases, entre deux rencontres avec des créatures. Sebastian ne l'écoutait pas. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu. Son esprit était ailleurs. Chacun de ses gestes, pour marcher, tuer, se défendre, était mécanique, irréfléchi. Il percevait un mot de temps à autre, puis tout se mélangeait de nouveau en un bourdonnement incessant. Oda continuait, comme s'il ne réalisait pas.

- J'ai noté que le nombre de créatures avait considérablement augmenté ces dernières heures... Drôle de coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ? Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que c'en soit une. C'est comme la ville... Tout reflète ses émotions. Enfin, je crois. Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit être sans dessus-dessous.

_Ruvik..._ Le mot habitant la tête de Sebastian. Puis, après une dizaine de mètres, il posa cette question et Sebastian recouvrit ses sens immédiatement.

- Il te contrôlait, pas vrai ? Ce taré... Ruvik.

Sebastian ravala son subit accès de colère, lorsqu'il l'entendit l'insulter.

- L'essentiel est que tu n'aies rien fait de ce qu'il te demandait, conclut Joseph.

Il s'était habitué à son mutisme, mais pas au malaise qui se peignit sur son visage. Il insista :

- N'est-ce pas, Seb ?

Sebastian essaya de soutenir son regard inquisiteur, pour finalement s'avouer vaincu. Il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et se détourna.

- Qu'as-tu fait pour lui ?

- Rien... de très grave.

Il avait peiné à prononcer ces mots, mais c'était l'exacte façon dont il les ressentait. Il poursuivit, sous les yeux perçants de son partenaire :

- J'ai buté Jimenez. Je n'ai juste...

- C'est l'œuvre de Ruvik ? Sebastian, sois honnête.

Sebastian souffla fort, aussi ennuyé qu'agacé par ses questions, parce qu'elles réveillaient sa conscience endormie par Ruvik. Il voulut arrondir les angles, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche semblèrent échapper à son censeur. Ils reflétaient bien trop ses sentiments.

- Écoute, ce type était un salopard de la pire espèce. Je lui ai donné ce qu'il méritait.

Oda le regarda comme s'il était un étranger. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Sebastian n'eut pas de mal à s'en rendre compte ; il essaya de se justifier :

- Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait à Ruvik et pas seulement, mais à tous ces...

- Ce n'est pas la question Sebastian ! La violence ne résout rien. Je me figurais que tu le savais. Qu'aurait pensé Myra de ce désastre ?

Il affichait un air si déçu que Sebastian en éprouvât davantage d'embarras.

- Lily est morte, Seb. Et Ruvik ne lui ressemble en rien. J'ignore si c'est la raison pour laquelle tu sembles le protéger, si tu les confonds dans ta tête à cause de l'incendie mais... L'aider ne va pas te la ramener.

Un silence pesant s'instaura. Oda, regrettant un peu son emportement, ajouta d'une voix désolée :

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a allumé ces incendies, Sebastian. Cesse de te sentir responsable. Ne laisses pas Ruvik utiliser ça contre toi.

Sur ces mots, il reprit la route. Sebastian ne le suivit pas tout de suite. Il resta seul, s'appuya contre le mur. Oda avait raison ; il le savait. Son combat, non, tous ses combats, pour Lily, pour Myra, pour Ruvik, étaient perdus d'avance.

_Tu essayes de sauver des morts ! Que fais-tu de ceux qui restent ? Cesse de te prendre pour Dieu !_ Mais Ruvik avait encore une volonté, quelque chose de vivant. Il pouvait le voir, lui parler, peut-être... le toucher ? Ce qu'il ressentit à cette pensée lui arracha un frisson de sainte terreur. Mais pas seulement. Il se calma lentement, reprenant le contrôle de ses pensées.

Il ignorait lui-même ce qui le poussait à prendre le parti de Ruvik. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, cette... chose qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, mais il aurait pu la lui décrire. Ça avait dû le frapper soudain. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait absorbé une partie de la colère de Ruvik. Le poison s'était insinué sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sans qu'il ait l'opportunité de le combattre. Il se sentait malade. Peut-être, en fait, Ruvik continuait-il de lui montrer, de partager quelque chose avec lui ? Même s'il ne s'agissait que de souffrance, Sebastian l'accepterait. _Dingue..._

- Non... Il me hait maintenant, réalisa-t-il.

Que faire maintenant ? Essayer de s'en sortir, en le laissant de côté, et protéger les autres ? Faire comme si jamais il n'avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait confié et effacer la tristesse qu'il avait ressentie pour lui ? Ce serait ce qu'Oda ferait à sa place. Ce serait la voie qu'il choisirait, celle du raisonnable, du pragmatique. Sebastian rit pour lui-même. De toute manière, Oda ne pourrait jamais se trouver dans sa situation. Pour commencer, il ne se serait jamais « allié » à Ruvik.

Sans qu'il en comprenne la raison, ses dernières semaines passés avec Myra lui repassèrent en tête, comme un film en accéléré. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé avant lui sauta au visage. Il avait échoué ; il l'avait laissée tomber, en n'étant pas là, en se réfugiant comme elle dans son travail. Comme si se confronter en permanence au malheur des autres allait leur rendre leur bonheur. Il avait toujours cru avoir fait tout son possible, mais il s'apercevait maintenant qu'il avait juste baissé les bras. S'il avait su être attentif à elle, elle n'aurait pas commencé à prendre de plus en plus de risques, elle n'aurait pas foncé tête baissée dans ce qui lui avait coûté la vie. Il ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs. Il était temps qu'il arrête de se concentrer sur sa souffrance. Il sortit sa flasque d'alcool, la tourna entre ses doigts. Il songea à la jeter, se ravisa. Il n'était pas encore prêt, mais ce jour ne tarderait plus. Il avait repris confiance.

_« Tu es différent d'eux »_

C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. A son tour de lui montrer quelque chose, de lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Une exclamation d'Oda interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Il accourut sur-le-champ, pour découvrir son coéquipier qui était tombé à l'étage du dessous.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Juste un plancher pas très solide, rit amèrement l'asiatique. Continue seul. Je vais trouver un moyen de remonter.

Sebastian acquiesça, en priant pour qu'il se montre prudent. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci à ce sujet ; Oda était tout sauf une tête brûlée. A peine était-il sorti de son champ de vision qu'une étrange sensation saisît Sebastian. Comme si sa solitude s'était envolée d'un coup. Puis il y eut ce rire. Sebastian réagit au quart de tour. Ses sens, son esprit, s'étaient brusquement éveillés à ce son.

L'enfant le regardait si calmement, si impassiblement même que Sebastian en fût impressionné. Son corps s'était figé. Pourtant, à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent, le spectre fila dans un nouveau rire enfantin.

- Attends !

Depuis son arrivée dans ce monde, il courait après des fantômes, son passé, des chimères. Mais si tout cela venait à prendre un corps... L'enfant s'arrêta sans prévenir et un flash aveugla brutalement Sebastian. Lorsqu'il recouvrit la vue, le jeune Ruben le fixait avec cette gravité si rare pour un garçon si jeune. Une gravité que n'avait qu'un enfant ayant vu ce que même un adulte ne devrait jamais voir. Sa voix était aussi sévère. Comme un reproche adressé par un adulte à son fils. Comme si les rôles étaient inversés.

- Tu avais promis de nous emmener loin d'ici. Mais tu ne le feras jamais.

- Je suis... désolé.

Il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire d'autre.

- Je vais tout arranger, je te le promets, reprit-il doucement.

Ruben fut agité d'un petit rire aigu comme une aiguille.

- Non, Sebastian. Il n'est pas Myra. Il ne peut pas accepter que tu le déçoives ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

A ces mots, Sebastian resta sans voix. Comment savait-il ça ? Comment aurait-il pu juste le suspecter ? Ses fêlures, ses échecs... Cet enfant et le Ruvik adulte n'étaient peut-être pas si indissociables. A cette pensée, l'espoir renaquit.

- Dis-moi où le trouver. Je suis sûr que tu sais où il se cache.

Ruben inclina insensiblement la tête de droite et de gauche. Il mesurait sa détermination. Ruben... Ruvik... Presque la même personne. Le premier était le second, la formidable colère en moins. Finalement, il asséna son jugement.

- Tu n'es pas prêt. C'est trop loin pour ton esprit.

- Je dois essayer...

Il se sentait plus fort depuis qu'il avait réalisé, admis, certaines vérités ; il irait jusque là-bas. Un ineffable sourire sépara les lèvres minces du gamin.

- Il rêve de quitter cet endroit, même s'il ne dort jamais. Tu l'as énormément déçu...

- ça n'arrivera plus. Je serai là pour lui.

_Même si, en faisant ça, je ne le serai plus pour les autres... _Ruben parut très bien comprendre ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

- Es-tu sûr de comprendre à quoi tu t'engages ? Ou vas-tu reculer au dernier moment... encore une fois ?

Il disparut avant que Sebastian pût répondre. Ruben doutait peut-être de lui, mais, pour Sebastian, orchestrer son propre sacrifice était infiniment plus simple que d'organiser celui d'un autre.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis pas encore parfaitement déterminé quant aux sentiments de Sebastian... A vous de vous faire votre propre avis (d'ailleurs je serais curieux de savoir, juste pour comparer la vision que j'ai à la vôtre)<br>_

_C'est toujours compliqué de déterminer la limite entre l'amour et la compassion extrême qui confine à la dévotion._

_Merci aux lecteurs. Pour les reviews, pour le soutien ^^_

_Beast Out_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Est-ce moi ?  
><strong>

Il en avait bavé pour en arriver là. Très franchement, il avait plusieurs fois envisagé de faire demi-tour, mais il avait poursuivi, refusant de faillir à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas sa faute si ça finissait mal. Il ne pourrait se reprocher d'avoir tout gâché. Les salles, les corridors, s'enchaînaient et ils lui paraissaient tous semblables. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond dans un immense dédale, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne à ce qu'il lui rappela une gigantesque chambre froide. Aussitôt, il repéra diverses boîtes. Les coffres-forts ; les travaux, les souvenirs de Ruvik, forcés, violés. Sebastian prit son fusil à pompe, sachant parfaitement ce qui en naîtrait.

Un gardien apparut devant lui. Il esquiva de peu un coup de marteau et fit feu dès qu'il eut une ouverture, mais la créature voulut au même moment le frapper du lourd sac de jute qu'elle traînait. Plusieurs balles le déchirèrent et une marée de cerveaux se déversa sur le sol. Sebastian recula tout en rechargeant son arme, lorsque des tentacules de chair se greffèrent sur son visage, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte asphyxiante.

_Un autre. Mierda._ Sebastian se débattit. Par chance, il réussit à se libérer à l'instant où le premier gardien s'apprêtait à l'achever. Les piques du marteau transpercèrent la tête de l'autre créature, qui s'effondra dans un grand bruit mat. Le temps que le tueur ne réussisse à extirper son arme du cadavre, Sebastian vida ses chargeurs sur lui. Enfin, il put respirer. Jusqu'à ce que les dizaines de coffres-forts restants ne s'animent à leur tour.

Sebastian était piégé avec eux. La porte par laquelle il était entré était désormais close, sans chance de la rouvrir, le système d'ouverture semblant être tombé en panne. Celle de sortie ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Il avait déjà essayé. Ainsi, Ruvik désirait vraiment sa mort désormais. Il ne saurait jamais combien il était désolé. Sebastian changea d'arme, son fusil étant vide. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre ; il se défendrait jusqu'au bout, même si sa situation était désespérée.

Il en épingla deux au mur grâce à des carreaux, mais devait encore composer avec les huit autres. Il courut jusqu'à un renfoncement, faisant taire sa respiration, comptant ses dernières munitions dans la hâte et tâchant d'élaborer un plan tout aussi vite. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cachette, un son grinçant et lourd à la fois le fit se tourner. Il regarda au fond de la salle, derrière tous les gardiens. Un enfant avait ouvert la porte, pour s'évanouir aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas que Sebastian meure, pas maintenant, pas ici ; il méritait une seconde chance.

Sebastian eut un fin sourire. Il ne pourrait pas lui exprimer sa gratitude, mais il remercierait son futur. Celui qui ne cessait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Avant, il l'aurait fait avec une volée de plomb dans la poitrine. Maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti de la salle, la dalle métallique retomba, empêchant les gardiens de le poursuivre. Puis ce fut la remontée des tréfonds vers la lumière. En repassant par la case départ.

L'hôpital. Le commencement de tout. _Le schéma est posé. Je ne partirai pas. C'est un cycle. Toi et moi. Condamnés à être ensemble sans jamais l'être.  
><em>

Comme s'il était une partie de lui-même qu'il ne voulais pas voir. Il passa une main moite sur son front ridé par la fatigue et l'anxiété. _Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ?... chez... moi ?_ Il traversa le hall. Toujours aussi vaste, morbide... sanglant. Chaque cadavre à la même place. Sebastian rit bas, en longeant celui qui lui avait fait une petite frayeur la première fois. Il essayait de se détendre, mais la tension montait.

Il s'avança dans le couloir, baigné d'une douce lumière, presque rassurante. Il était à mille lieues de cet apaisement ; les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Non, je ne peux pas croire que ce sera bientôt... la fin. J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais... te perdre._ Pour de vrai. _Hors de question !_

Soudain, une ombre se jeta sur lui. L'instant d'après, Ruvik le soulevait de terre, le tenant d'une poigne de fer par la gorge. Sebastian le regardait, sans peur. _Alors, je peux te toucher. Cette main, elle est réelle. TU es réel._ Il en fut comme rassuré. Pourtant, cette fois, Ruvik le tuerait. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Sebastian le vit dans ses yeux, emplis d'une rage meurtrière. Il essaya quand même de s'en sortir, de s'adresser au fou furieux. Qui paraissait si grave tout à coup.

- J'croyais que tu t'annonçais toujours ?...

- Tu sais... « Seb », quand tu as atterri ici, j'étais sûr de savoir qui tu étais, de connaître tout de toi. Tes pathétiques désirs, tes ridicules peurs... Tu m'as presque fait croire le contraire. Tu m'as presque...

Il s'interrompit. Son regard dériva un instant, mais la pression de ses doigts sur la gorge de Sebastian ne faisait que croître.

- Tu m'as presque fait me rappeler ce que les mots confiance et humanité signifiaient.

Il se tut de nouveau. Il serra un peu plus. Il s'amusait, semblait-il. En tout cas, il essayait de le faire croire à Sebastian. Il voulait le tuer lentement, le faire souffrir à la hauteur de sa désillusion.

- Le monde aurait pu devenir le nôtre. Tes souvenirs et les miens... Nos peurs, nos désirs, l'auraient achevé. Le réel n'aurait plus voulu rien dire. Un contrôle total sur nos existences, il était à portée de nos mains Sebastian. Maintenant, il n'y a plus d'espoir. Pas pour moi... et surtout pas pour toi.

Sebastian s'était détourné, se contorsionnant pour essayer de réduire la pression sur son cou, mais son regard croisa soudain celui de Ruvik, qui le fixait avec une sorte de gravité navrée. L'emprise sur sa gorge devint brutalement intenable. Sebastian se débattit de toutes ses forces, si vigoureusement que la lanterne pendant à sa ceinture se détacha. Une traînée de feu embrasa le sol, brûlant tout sur son passage, y compris Ruvik, qui le lâcha immédiatement. Ruvik ne criait pas, malgré la douleur intense qui devait le ronger à une vitesse fulgurante. Les flammes avaient déjà consumé ses habits.

- Merde ! S'écria Sebastian et il se débarrassa vite de son gilet pour étouffer les flammes, sans se soucier du regard furieux de Ruvik.

- Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé, répétait-il, si rapidement que les mots semblaient tous se confondre.

Il était définitivement aussi dingue que Ruvik. A moins qu'il ne fût subitement devenu stupide et inconscient. Quand enfin le feu fut tout à fait éteint, Ruvik avait toujours les yeux rivés sur lui. Dans ses yeux, dansait une curieuse lueur, bien différente de celle du brasier, bien plus vivante que d'habitude. Sebastian y percevait un reste de colère, un peu d'étonnement, mais surtout de la peur. Au début, la rage l'avait emporté sur sa terreur du feu, qui, en dépit des années, n'avait jamais disparu. Puis, voyant que Sebastian le secourait, la haine s'était apaisée et rien ne l'avait masquée.

- C'est bon. Tout va bien, chuchota le policier.

Il savait s'y prendre avec les victimes. La plupart du temps, elles étaient si traumatisées qu'il fallait leur parler tout bas, une voix trop abrupte ou forte les affolant. C'était bizarre de se trouver là, à rassurer le tueur qui les avait tous piégés dans cet enfer, mais Sebastian, dans l'instant, ne voyait pas un dangereux psychopathe en face de lui._ Il n'est pas si fort que ça..._ Il se redressa et tendit la main à Ruvik, qui, au lieu de la saisir, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Sebastian réalisa son malaise ; ses rares vêtements étaient partis en fumée.

- Attends...

Il veilla à ne pas trop s'éloigner. Pour quelque raison inconnue et incompréhensible, il ne voulait pas que Ruvik lui fausse compagnie. Surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'ils devaient parler, qu'il fallait qu'il s'explique. Lorsqu'il revint avec une vieille couverture dénichée dans une chambre de patient, il fut soulagé de constater que Ruvik l'avait attendu. Il s'accroupit et déposa le drap sur ses épaules avec précaution, craignant d'amplifier sa souffrance.

- ça ne fait plus mal à présent... marmonna Ruvik, d'une voix amère.

- C'est impossible.

- Le plus douloureux n'est pas le plus visible, rétorqua-t-il.

Sebastian reconnut qu'il avait raison ; il connaissait trop bien cette douleur, celle de la perte de l'être cher par excellence. Il dit tout bas :

- Je vois de quoi tu parles...

Et il s'assit contre le mur, près de Ruvik. Il paraissait harassé, brisé, usé jusqu'à la corde. Il poussa un profond soupir, tandis que Ruvik était si silencieux qu'il semblait mort. Après tout, il l'était. Ruvik détailla Sebastian, comme on observait un spécimen, avec une curiosité scientifique. Il ne l'avait jamais contemplé d'aussi près. Il scruta son visage creusé par endroits par des rides profondes, signes d'une vie complexe, riche au demeurant. Contrairement à la sienne. La première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, assez brièvement, juste le temps que Ruvik ne le poignarde, il l'avait imaginé comme un homme propre sur lui, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Le genre de type à se rendre au boulot toujours impeccable, même s'il n'en revenait pas dans le même état, appliqué, grave, qui croyait avoir avoir un sens aigu de la justice et du Bien, mais en réalité incapable de voir au-delà de ses œillères. Le type avec un quotidien bien rodé. Et, peu à peu, il avait réalisé qu'il s'était trompé du tout au tout. Sebastian courait après la rédemption, parce qu'il s'imputait la mort de sa fille, alors qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Ruvik sourit un peu ; il était en souffrance, comme lui. Comme lui, il devait vouloir s'extraire de cette enveloppe charnelle faite juste pour les diminuer.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais rester là à te regarder brûler ?

- Pour ce qu'il reste à brûler...

Puis il se tourna légèrement vers lui et ajouta d'une voix cassée, encore marquée par son récent accès de frayeur :

- Ils l'auraient tous fait.

Ruvik eut une moue étrange, presque de dégoût. D'abord, Sebastian n'en comprit pas le sens, puis, quand Ruvik reprit la parole, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas la cause de ce dégoût ; c'était Ruvik lui-même.

- Je t'aurais tué. Vraiment.

- Je sais. Il se tut, puis murmura, en se recollant au mur froid : Il en faut toujours un qui ne perde pas les pédales.

_Je suis plus fort que toi._ Ce fut ce que Ruvik entendit, mais c'était dit sans offense. Le fantôme ne répondit pas.

- Dis-moi... Ruvik... Quand tu parlais de me récompenser, tu serais vraiment capable de me faire revoir Lily ?

Ruvik lui porta un regard étrange, puis il rit presque, si bien que Sebastian restât comme choqué.

- Sebastian, je ne suis pas Dieu. Même si j'aimerais. Ce ne serait pas vraiment... elle.

Sebastian baissa les yeux. Il se sentait idiot d'y avoir cru une seconde. Un silence de plomb s'installa. Une créature rugit dans le lointain. C'était la dernière préoccupation du détective pour l'heure. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il reprit la parole.

- T'as froid ?

Il reçut une réponse cinglante, habituelle.

- Je suis mort, Sebastian.

Un nouveau silence. Affreux, pesant. Sebastian le rompit de nouveau, sachant très bien que Ruvik ne s'en chargerait pas. Il était sans doute temps de crever l'abcès.

- Ruvik, je suis... Je te demande pardon.

Il lui lança un regard des plus agressifs et répliqua sur un ton mordant :

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change exactement ? Leslie est maintenant hors de portée. Je n'arrive même plus à le localiser.

- C'est pas encore fini. Coopère avec moi. Leslie et toi pouvez nous ramener dans le réel.

- Sans corps, je ne peux pas passer ! Je n'existe plus qu'ici ! Je suis...

Piégé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours prétendu. Il était limité. Sebastian sentait bien qu'il commettait une erreur, mais il se sentait si mal vis-à-vis de Ruvik qu'il finit par dire :

- Si ça ne fonctionne pas pour toi, je reviendrai ici, dans ce monde.

Ruvik le considéra avec incompréhension, presque interloqué. Qui se jetterait volontairement dans la gueule du loup, surtout après s'en être miraculeusement sorti ? Après un temps durant lequel il le dévisagea, il eut un ricanement sonore. Il ne le croyait pas il avait tort.

- Ta blague n'est pas si mauvaise, mais je n'ai pas envie de rire. Désolé.

- C'en est pas une. Je suis sérieux. Je reviendrai et je resterai jusqu'à ce que je puisse te ramener avec moi.

Un rire à peine audible secoua la silhouette au visage caché.

- Tu es fou.

Il aurait dû écouter.

- Non. C'est juste... que personne ne m'attend plus dans le réel. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Il sourit faiblement ; l'atmosphère s'était enfin détendue. Il laissa traîner ses yeux sur le corps ramassé près de lui. Ce corps qui occupait si peu de place. Ce qui le traversait, lorsqu'il le contemplait, le fit douter de sa sanité. Non. Impossible. Il reparla, surtout pour cesser de penser.

- Tout ce qui vit, se passe, ici, c'est de cette façon que tu voyais les gens et le monde ?

- Il n'y a pas de merci, ni dans mon monde, ni dans le vôtre. Je ne voulais plus être une proie. Je n'ai pas choisi tout ça. La haine. La violence. Tout ça parce que mes parents avaient de l'argent. Je hais ce foutu argent.

- Tu devrais laisser le passé derrière toi.

Ruvik lui jeta un regard condescendant et si distant. Un énième coup de poignard.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Toi qui cours après le tien comme un chien après un os...

- J'essaye juste de t'aider. On va foutre le camp d'ici, ensemble. Tous ensemble.

- Tu veux savoir à quoi je ressemble Sebastian dans le réel ? Tu veux savoir ce qu'il reste de moi après que cet enfoiré m'ait disséqué vivant ?

Il tapota son crâne.

- Mon cerveau. Je suis qu'un cerveau flottant dans un bocal au cœur d'une machine ! Comment tu veux arranger ça...

- Écoute, après tout ce qui est arrivé, je peux croire en tout.

Ruvik parut contrarié, presque fâché, et aussi... gêné. Ce fut ce que Sebastian perçut en tout cas. Peut-être était-ce en fait ce qu'il préférait imaginer... Il essaya d'attraper le regard fuyant de Ruvik, qui murmura :

- Arrête d'être si... gentil avec moi.

- Je suis juste humain. Je ne te pardonne pas, mais je peux comprendre et compatir.

Ruvik se leva, ses mains crispées agrippant sa couverture.

- Tout n'est pas de leur faute. J'ai toujours été... avec ça dedans, avoua-t-il enfin, très péniblement. Laura avait dû le sentir...

Elle pensait que de l'amour chasserait la maladie et elle avait raison. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'était qu'elle mourrait trop tôt, bien avant que les mauvais instincts de Ruvik n'aient disparu. Sebastian le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à une fenêtre sale, le carreau parcouru de coulures jaunâtres.

- J'aimerais... pouvoir me reposer. Pour une fois. Parfois, au point de m'évanouir. J'essayais avant... Mais cette... je ne peux juste pas m'arrêter de penser. Les images, les sons, ils reviennent tous sans arrêt. Il n'y avait que quand je travaillais qu'ils cessaient. Je dois... me concentrer...

Ses doigts grattèrent la surface de la vitre. La salissure s'écaillait, juste comme sa peau après l'incendie. Parfois, elle tombait même par lambeaux. Le détective ne le quittait pas des yeux, hésitant à intervenir. Il n'était pas du genre à s'effacer, pas maintenant.

- Quand tu étais avec Laura, tu n'étais pas mauvais. Je le sais ; je t'ai vu. C'est leur faute. A tes parents qui t'enferment, à cet enfoiré de Jimenez. Ils t'ont poussé vers... le gouffre.

Ruvik le contourna, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Il retourna s'asseoir et posa sa tête sur ses genoux anguleux, squelettiques.

- Je sais que c'est possible... Un monde parfait... Où tu retrouverais Lily et je reverrais Laura... Plus de douleur. La souffrance disparaîtrait. Une fois pour toutes.

Sa voix s'était brutalement refaite dure et glaciale.

- Ce dont tu parles... C'est la mort, Ruvik.

- Oh ?... Tu crois ? Répliqua-t-il sur un ton évasif. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite je ne compte pas me suicider. Je ne suis pas catholique comme mon imbécile de père. Je ne crois pas au Paradis... ou à l'Enfer.

- Moi non plus.

- Même après tout ce que tu as vécu ici ? Ricana Ruvik, sans méchanceté.

Sebastian haussa les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- On finit par s'y habituer.

Il aurait fait à peu près tout pour replacer un sourire sur ce visage. Un sourire comme lorsqu'il jouait avec Laura il avait l'air si heureux dans cette grange. Tout avait basculé si vite.

- Je dois te remercier... j'imagine, supposa Ruvik. Avant que nous ne commencions à discuter tous les deux, il existait tant de possibilités que je n'arrivais même pas à concevoir, que je ne voyais pas.

- Arrête de parler comme s'il était trop tard pour en choisir une. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Ruvik. Rien n'est joué d'avance.

Il sentait que c'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il se dressa à son tour et, sans y penser, posa sa main sur l'épaule osseuse de Ruvik et la pressa doucement. Juste pour lui dire que tout n'était pas perdu. Ruvik eut une sorte de sursaut. Il réagit d'une manière disproportionnée, qu'avait imprimé chez lui la crainte des hommes il en eut conscience et tâcha de se maîtriser. Naturellement, il demeura quand même réticent. Personne ne l'avait touché, ne serait-ce qu'effleuré, depuis la mort de Laura, sauf pour lui faire du mal ou changer ses bandages. Il se rappelait les gestes rapides, comme pour cacher le dégoût, comme s'il était un pestiféré. Mais la main de Sebastian, elle, ne s'écartait pas elle restait. Ruvik hésita, mais finalement ne la rejeta pas. Il se positionna face à Sebastian et le fixa, droit dans les yeux, sans souffler mot. Mais l'atmosphère ne paraissait plus si lourde à Sebastian. Il voulut rouvrir la bouche ; Ruvik l'interrompit.

- Ne parles pas. Je sais ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes.

Sebastian ricana, d'une manière qui parut déboussoler Ruvik lui-même.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de la manière dont je te vois... Moi-même j'y comprends rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

- Juste fais-moi confiance.

La main de Sebastian descendit de l'épaule, glissa sous la couverture et happa, sans trop de rudesse, juste avec fermeté, les côtes apparentes en dessous. Ruvik, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ne souriait pas du tout. Mais il ne rejetait pas Sebastian non plus. Son attitude dérouta complètement celui-ci. Il doutait soudain que Ruvik ait compris ses intentions. Il n'était pas stupide, mais il ne connaissait rien à rien à tout ça. A tout ce qu'il existait de doux dans la vie. Sebastian le fixa d'un air entendu, qui valait bien une demande plus explicite.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas.

- Arrête d'essayer, trancha Sebastian. C'est ta chance de te déconnecter de tout le reste.

Son autre main se faufila à son tour. Tout ce temps, leurs regards ne déviaient pas. Ils se dévisageaient, se jaugeaient muettement, comparant leurs folies respectives. Aucun ne lâcherait. Les gestes n'étaient pas agressifs, mais la rivalité ne s'était pas envolée. Ruvik n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce contact, mais c'était là une nouvelle expérience, quelque chose d'inconnu. La curiosité l'emportant, il ne bougeait pas.

Sebastian patienta quelques secondes, toujours dans l'appréhension de la réaction de Ruvik. Quand il vit qu'il ne se déroberait pas, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin. Maintenant. Parce qu'à cet moment précis ce qui était sans doute mal, dingue, paraissait tout le contraire. Il se dit qu'il avait le droit, une fois dans sa vie, d'enfreindre une règle, de désobéir aux lois de la logique.

Voilà comment Sebastian voyait les choses dans l'instant : ils étaient tous les deux brisés, physiquement, mentalement, et ils avaient besoin de réconfort. Sebastian n'avait pas encore gagné. Il ménageait Ruvik. _Ne pas le brusquer. Lui laisser croire qu'il avait le contrôle pour le désarmer au dernier moment._ C'était égoïste. Sûrement.

Quelque part, il se rappelait le danger que représentait Ruvik. Qu'importait ; il avait appris à se défendre. Ne surtout pas lui montrer la peur, sous aucune de ses milles formes, ni de l'hésitation, pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui, qu'il était assez fort pour supporter ses propres problèmes et le décharger des siens. Il voulait être le rempart qu'il n'avait pas été pour Lily et Myra. Une seconde chance. Il pensait qu'il la méritait. Le gamin l'avait pensé aussi.

Ses doigts remontèrent pour ôter la couverture. Fermeté, mais pas de violence. Surtout pas de violence. _Pas tout de suite._ Ruvik lutta un peu, mais finalement accepta l'idée, dévoré par la curiosité. Il ne se demandait même pas s'il aimerait, s'il souffrirait il voulait juste essayer, voir ce dont il s'agissait que cet amour physique. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à une chose.

- Non. Attends.

_Je ne veux pas que tu me vois._

- Je préfères que tu m'imagines... Comment aurais-je été s'ils ne m'avaient pas brûlé ? Dis-moi, Sebastian...

Sebastian avait l'impression d'être drogué. Il ferma les yeux quand Ruvik le lui demanda, puis il entendit le bruit d'un tissu déchiré et un bandeau placé sur ses paupières, attaché derrière sa tête. _J'aurais voulu te voir vraiment. _Mais pas cette fois apparemment. Peut-être jamais.

Ce fut comme un rêve. Comme dans un rêve sordide. Comme tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée ici, où tout se partageait entre le miracle et l'horreur. Il était aveugle ; il s'était résigné à conserver le bandeau, si cela pouvait rassurer Ruvik. Il se fiait aux sons, au toucher. Dans sa tête, et sûrement dans celle de Ruvik aussi, ça devait se passer très vite. Comme s'il voulait le faire le temps que ses sens échauffés bloquaient sa raison et lui permettaient de se voiler la face. Nul bruit pour les troubler, juste leurs propres sons, grognements, geignements, gutturaux et presque hostiles parfois.

Et Sebastian faisait tout pour oublier. D'habitude, il n'était pas ce genre de mec. Ce gars non respectueux qui baisait la première personne venue, au détour d'une ruelle ou d'un couloir, dans la saleté. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, sûrement parce qu'il avait lui-même énormément changé depuis son arrivée dans ce monde de cauchemar. A la seule pensée qu'il baisait celui qui l'avait fait endurer toutes ses horreurs, qu'il l'avait en son pouvoir et non l'inverse, il aurait pu jouir. Il se vida la tête. Il ne pensa plus à rien, pas à Lily, surtout pas à Myra, ni même à Ruvik.

_C'est dingue, c'est dingue..._Ces mots martelaient le crâne de Sebastian. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de fou dans sa vie, hormis pour sauver quelqu'un, mais jamais pour lui-même. Il s'était efforcé de suivre la ligne, de ne pas la franchir. De ne pas donner sa chance à la folie, sûrement parce qu'il sentait au fond qu'il suffirait de peu pour le faire basculer. Mais plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? Et il avait tout perdu. Plus personne chez lui ; plus personne à décevoir.

Il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis la disparition de Myra. S'il comptait bien, il pouvait même remonter jusqu'à la mort de leur fille. Après cette tragédie, ni lui, ni Myra, n'avait vraiment le cœur à s'amuser. De quelque façon que ce soit. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que cette fois-là lui parut la meilleure de toutes. Ou peut-être pas.

Ruvik le laissait prendre le contrôle, d'abord dans l'indifférence, mais il avait été un humain après tout et, quand l'excitation finit par le gagner à son tour, il mordit à pleines dents dans son épaule. Sebastian grogna et l'empala sur son sexe comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme. Il manqua d'air une seconde. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne faisait pas l'amour comme ça, parce que ça, ça n'était pas de l'amour, juste du sexe entre des animaux. Du sexe pour du sexe, sale, répugnant. Alors pourquoi le désirait-il si fort ? Etait-il devenu fou, une bête ravagée comme tous les monstres de cet enfer ? Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était posé cette question. Il en frissonna. Il voulut s'arrêter ; il crut qu'il ne pourrait pas physiquement continuer. Mais son corps paraissait ne plus lui obéir et poursuivre de lui-même. Plusieurs fois, il murmura :

- Les sons, les images... Ils ont stoppé ?

Pas de réponse ; juste un souffle. Ruvik. Il n'allait plus le lâcher. Il ne fallait plus qu'il lui échappe.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentit mal. Il avait encaissé une incommensurable fatigue. En couchant avec Ruvik, il s'était déchargé de toute cette pression accumulée depuis le début du cauchemar. Il avait cessé de fonctionner aux nerfs. Son corps avait alors révélé son épuisement.<p>

- Ruvik ?

Mais pas de réponse. Il tâta la place près de lui, sur le matelas sale. Rien. C'était légèrement mouillé et froid. Il retira le bandeau, qui masquait toujours ses yeux. La réalité, s'il s'agissait bien de cela, le frappa. Il était nu sur ce matelas grinçant et humide de sueur, seul, dans une chambre minuscule de l'hôpital. Il descendit du lit, faillit tomber tant la tête lui tournait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua un endroit où le matelas avait été particulièrement enfoncé. L'image qui lui vint le rendit malade. Il vomit, pas juste à cause de ça, mais de tout. La migraine intense, la vue de cette pièce glauque et son absence.

Il commença à douter de ce qui s'était passé. Était-ce bien réel ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve, une hallucination ? Le cerveau en manque trop important de sommeil pouvait jouer de sacrés tours. Mais à ce point... ? Il déconnait depuis trop longtemps, alors ?

- Je deviens _complètement_ taré...

Il soupira. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Qu'il ait effectivement passé ces moments avec Ruvik ou qu'il se soit contenté de l'imaginer, de fantasmer, peu importait. Dans les deux cas, il était sérieusement dérangé. Il ne savait pas comment retrouver Ruvik. Il n'était pas normal. Pour commencer, ils n'étaient même pas dans le monde réel. Ici, il n'y avait pas de téléphone. Pas ce genre de merde. Tout ça manquait à Sebastian. Mais moins depuis quelques heures. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose ici de nouveau. Il s'était passé la chose la plus inattendue qui soit. Ramassant son fusil, il partit d'un pas lourd pour le manoir des Victoriano, espérant y retrouver Ruvik pour obtenir des réponses. Une question le hantait : que Ruvik lui avait-il fait pour qu'il rêvât de lui ? En permanence. C'était si bizarre ce que le désir pouvait amener les gens à faire. Le désir lui-même était étrange, incongru.

* * *

><p><em>Pfiouuu ce chapitre, ce chapitre... Très franchement, ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire pour moi. J'avais de multiples options possibles et le choix ne s'est pas avéré évident. La fin est... je saurais pas dire. tout dépend de l'interprétation que chacun s'en fera.<br>_

_J'ai même hésité à mettre un avertissement en début de chapitre (mais vu le rating Mature, ça devrait aller). c'est loin d'être un passage gore ou très explicite niveau sexe etc mais c'est plus l'ambiance et la fin qui m'ont fait hésiter._

_Par contre, un point positif : même si ce n'est pas marqué (du tout), dans le jeu, j'apprécie vraiment de jouer sur la dissociation Ruben enfant/Ruvik._

_Merci aux lecteurs qui tiennent le coup,_

_Beast Out_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : L'affaire d'une seconde  
><strong>

Sebastian s'était remis en marche. Pour où ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait fouillé l'hôpital de fond en comble sans rencontre Ruvik. Ses coéquipiers manquaient toujours à l'appel et, pour être franc, il ne mourait pas d'envie de les recroiser à présent. Ils ne l'auraient jamais compris. Ils n'auraient cherché qu'à le dissuader de suivre sa voie. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Sebastian pénétra dans une salle avec des centaines de casiers alignés contre les murs. Il se montra prudent et ouvrit les premiers, juste histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne cachaient pas un monstre tout prêt à surgir dans son dos. Il ne trouva rien et abandonna son inspection. Il le regretta très vite. Un des casiers les plus larges s'ouvrit soudain. Un bras interminable, suivi de trois autres, se glissèrent dehors. La créature ressemblait à une gigantesque femme arachnéenne. Elle s'appuyait sur deux de ses bras pour se mouvoir, les deux autres restaient brandis comme des armes. Ses ongles démesurément longs et sales crissèrent contre les parois métalliques. Elle bondit sur Sebastian qui l'esquiva de peu. Une traînée sanglante gicla sur le mur le plus proche. Sebastian jeta un rapide regard sur ses bras, ses jambes, mais il était indemne. Le sang venait d'elle.

Il vit la chevelure noire, fit aussitôt le rapprochement. _Laura_. Ses cheveux entravaient sa face hurlante, mais il devina des traits humains en dessous. Elle était encore chaussée de ses chaussures de jeune fille, mais elle n'avait plus rien de la douce sœur que Sebastian avait vue dans la grange. Il aperçut les brûlures sur chacun de ses multiples bras et jambes... Ces stigmates la recouvraient. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse parler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'émît un son, bien différent de ses grognements et grincements.

- Je vois pourquoi mon frère t'intéresse... Tu es malade. Tu n'es pas bon pour lui.

La voix ne lui rappela en rien celle de la jeune fille de la grange. Celle qu'il entendait à présent sonnait comme une litanie démente, saccadée, inégale. Dans un concert de crissements suraigus, elle s'avança pour se dresser entre lui et sa seule issue.

- Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher.

Comme un chien de garde. Pourquoi pensaient-ils tous qu'il était si mauvais pour lui ? Tandis que Joseph et Juli lui auraient tenu le discours strictement inverse. Sebastian détestait les évidences. Il scruta avec calme, presque avec sérénité, le monstre s'approchant de plus en plus. Ruvik n'avait pas pu créer cette horreur ; il n'aurait pas défiguré de la sorte, volontairement, le seul être qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé. _Avant moi._ Cette chose... Sebastian la regarda soudain différemment. C'était le fruit de sa vision travestie par la colère ; cette foutue haine qui déformait tout et tout le monde.

- Il m'a amené ici, pour une raison, déclara le détective ; il avait déjà dégainé.

- Tu es comme les autres. Ils se croient tous différents, uniques... alors qu'ils ne sont rien de plus que de pathétiques tests cliniques.

Elle se tut un instant ; un curieux grésillement semblait sortir de son corps. Puis Sebastian comprit que sa peau brûlait encore. Elle souffrait sans cesse. Juste comme son frère.

- Non... En fait, tu n'es pas comme eux... Tu es pire. Tu le pervertis encore plus. Tu lui donnes de faux espoirs.

Et, sans crier gare, elle se rua sur lui. Sebastian bloqua sa gueule béante et lui balança deux grands coups de crosse en pleine face, ne réussissant qu'à la faire reculer de quelques pas ; elle semblait insensible à la douleur.

- Si tu t'entêtes, tu vas tous nous tuer ! Pourquoi essayer de forcer les choses, de les changer ?

_Ferme-la..._ A partir de ce moment, il ferma son esprit à tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui hurler. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quelle manière elle se servait des cadavres épars pour renaître, chaque fois qu'il la brûlait. Sa seule faiblesse. Le feu. Ce feu avait tout consumé dans la vie de Ruvik, juste comme dans celle de Sebastian. Il incarnait une sorte de mal absolu qui finissait toujours par tout avaler et détruire. Comme une malédiction.

Heureusement, Sebastian tombait rarement à court d'allumettes, contrairement aux munitions. Elle le pourchassait et il apprit vite à utiliser les leviers commandant les différentes grilles, afin de se protéger d'elle. Puis il remarqua les incinérateurs. Dès qu'il eut brûlé le dernier corps présent dans les environs, il emprunta l'échelle vers la commande de la grille la plus proche. Il pouvait l'entendre le traquer, dans ces cliquetis et ses raclements stridents d'ongles contre le métal.

Il attendit, le coeur battant à tout rompre, pas de peur, mais d'anticipation, avant d'actionner le levier. _Allez... Encore un peu... Plus qu'un pas. _L'adrénaline qui montait si haut. Il avait reçu sa meilleure décharge, grâce à Ruvik... A condition que ce moment ait vraiment existé. Une onde amère de colère lui traversa le corps. Un cri aigu le ramena sur terre. Encore un peu et il en aurait oublié Laura...

Il ne parvint pas à se sentir désolé, lorsqu'il rabattit la grille sur sa tête, la piégeant dans le trou rempli de flammes. Elle était trop différente de la jeune fille qu'il avait vue. _Ce n'est pas elle._ Puis il resta là, pas par curiosité morbide, mais par étonnement. Comment la sœur parfaite avait-elle pu aboutir à cette abomination ? Pourquoi Ruvik avait-il conservé cette image d'elle ? Sous ses yeux, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, repliant ses pattes et ses bras comme les araignées agonisant. Bientôt, ses hurlements se muèrent en râles, qui ne tardèrent pas à se taire tout à fait. Alors il put enfin reprendre sa route. Il était temps que les morts soient laissés en repos.

* * *

><p><em>Enfin...<em>

De retour à la "maison". Si Ruvik ne se manifestait pas ici, alors Sebastian l'aurait véritablement perdu.

Y revenir... Il se sentit étrange. Décrire ce qu'il ressentait s'avérait difficile. C'était un curieux mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension. Il espérait changer la valeur de ce symbole dans l'esprit de Ruvik, y associer un souvenir moins horrible que l'incendie. Remplacer les souvenirs... Par l'oubli ou le pardon.

L'ambiance lui parut nettement moins lugubre que lors de sa première venue. Aujourd'hui, il eut l'impression d'être accueilli. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, sans que Ruvik ne se manifestât. Sans savoir pourquoi, il craignit d'avoir brisé quelque chose. Soudain, il fut plié en deux de douleur. Sa tête l'élançait, comme si des centaines de milliers d'aiguilles perforaient son cerveau de toutes parts. Sa vision se faisait sporadique, des flashs bleus travestissant la réalité une seconde sur l'autre. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Bien au contraire. Il connaissait les symptômes par cœur. Ils signifiaient que Ruvik était là, tout près, s'apprêtant à surgir d'un instant à l'autre de nulle-part, tel un fantôme.

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu reviennes ici, déclara enfin une voix froide dans son dos. Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais, après une telle trahison...

Sebastian sentit le souffle sur sa nuque et fit volte-face.

- C'est vraiment obligatoire tout ça ? Maugréa-t-il.

A ces mots, Ruvik eut un sourire des plus étranges, puis il murmura avec malice :

- C'est plus poli de s'annoncer, non ? Tu semblais me le reprocher...

Le coeur de Sebastian frappa un énorme coup dans sa poitrine, au point qu'il crut que ses os allaient se rompre.

- Alors c'était vrai ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Ruvik eut un imperceptible froncement de sourcils. Il crut peut-être que Sebastian se moquait de lui.

- Est-ce si important ? S'enquit-il enfin. Mais, à son ton, il se sentait concerné.

- Pour moi, ça l'est, répondit-il, très sérieux.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_ Sa gravité parut faire plaisir à Ruvik. Il se décrocha de la poutre sur laquelle il s'appuyait et se rapprocha sensiblement de lui. Sebastian fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa gêne subite. La situation était si bizarre.

- Sache juste que... d'une manière ou d'une autre... je l'ai su.

Sebastian le scruta d'un regard interloqué. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Le spectre croisa les bras et émit un léger rire.

- Je dois aussi te dire que j'ai trouvé ça... intéressant.

Il en parlait comme d'une expérience scientifique, sur un ton parfaitement maîtrisé, totalement neutre. Sebastian essaya de mettre cette désagréable impression de côté et de ne retenir que l'essentiel, le positif. Mais cette voix... Personne d'autre n'aurait pu aborder ce sujet avec tant de détachement, de... froideur ? Sebastian eut du mal à y croire, mais il en ressentait une certaine excitation. Ruvik continua :

- J'ai même pu goûter au calme... Et il appuya brièvement son index sur sa tempe. Pour une minute peut-être...

Il ricana, assez narquois :

- Devrais-je te remercier pour ça aussi ?

La situation semblait tourner à l'avantage de Sebastian ; il n'était pas encore totalement à l'abri d'un revirement de la part de Ruvik, mais il regagna son assurance.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Ruvik ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aurait juré qu'il répondrait ainsi.

- Je finirai peut-être par apprécier ton "humour". Et tes mensonges.

Sebastian rit bas. Merde. Il lui plaisait. _Vraiment_. Depuis quand le voyait-il de cette manière déviante ? Ses yeux le suivirent lorsqu'il alla s'appuyer contre les ballots de foin. Sebastian se rappela le gamin qui n'en dépassait pas deux et qui avait sauté de ce tas ; maintenant, l'homme à sa place était bien plus grand. Ruvik avait remis une blouse, déjà souillée par du sang et de la boue, et un vieux pantalon blanc. Une apparence de victime, misérable... Mais Sebastian n'y prêta pas attention, pas à ce détail. Pendant un instant, il le lorgna du coin de l'œil, en faisant mine de ne pas se soucier de lui. _Putain. Qu'est-ce qui va de travers chez moi ?_ Il se flagellait mentalement, sans pouvoir effacer la sensation de manque, l'obsession. Non, une seule fois ne pouvait pas suffire... pas vrai ? Surtout si elle n'avait existé que dans son esprit. Son regard retomba à un endroit précis.

- Tu peux fermer ça ?

Ruvik suivit son regard, qui tombait sur son pantalon ouvert sur le devant. Il eut un ricanement étrange.

- ça te gêne ?

- Disons que c'est... troublant.

Ruvik écarta sa remarque d'un léger rire, un peu étouffé. Sebastian eut un petit pincement de cœur ; Ruvik n'était pas encore tout à fait libre en sa présence. Il gardait encore son masque, même si celui-ci s'était fissuré. Ruvik dut éprouver un certain embarras, car il changea brutalement de sujet.

- Que veux-tu ?

Sebastian ne savait pas vraiment comment poser la question différemment, alors il s'enquit, après s'être gratté la nuque, ennuyé :

- Toi et moi... Tu... n'étais pas vraiment là alors, mais tu... as participé ?

- Si la réponse était oui... tu serais ici... pour recommencer ?

Sebastian, pris de court, ne sut d'abord quoi répondre. Ruvik se recula. Il le pointa d'un doigt accusateur :

- Tu avais initié ça. Et tu as aimé ça, parce que tu avais l'impression que me prendre te donnait un pouvoir sur moi... Ce qui est faux.

_C'est dans ta tête. Tu es le malade._ Sebastian éprouva un violent malaise, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Laura avait tenu le même discours. Il tenta vainement de s'expliquer.

- C'est juste... Dans le réel, les choses ne se passent jamais comme ça.

- Alors c'est encore mieux, conclut Ruvik, avec un petit sourire malicieux. Le réel... t'a tellement déçu, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans prononcer un mot, Sebastian le contempla. Il réfléchissait, vite. Et si Ruvik avait raison ? Il le parcourut du regard une nouvelle fois ; il en avait envie, assurément. Mais il gardait cette impression d'ouvrir la porte au Diable. Sebastian avait toujours mal au crâne. Il appuya son coude contre le mur et posa son front sur son avant-bras. Il perçut un contact glacé et releva les yeux. Ruvik pressa son épaule doucement. Comme il ne savait pas montrer de l'affection, que personne ne lui avait appris, il reproduisait les gestes de Sebastian. Celui-ci le contempla avec un certain étonnement. Ruvik apposa ses mains sur son torse, avec lenteur, comme s'il avait besoin de calculer un tel geste. Sebastian planta son regard dans le sien. Il prenait progressivement le dessus. Il semblait sûr de lui, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il était en plein désarroi. Il se méfiait, craignait une manigance, un piège de Ruvik. Peut-être la première fois était-elle juste faite pour le mettre en confiance. Non, cette première fois n'avait jamais existé. Ruvik avait peut-être joué avec son cerveau, mais rien de plus. Rien de charnel, rien de réel.

Il se demandait si Ruvik l'imiterait jusqu'à l'embrasser. Et, honnêtement, il l'espérait. Après une minute qui parut une éternité, le souhait de Sebastian se réalisa. En partie. Les lèvres de Ruvik effleurèrent les siennes durant une seconde. Comme s'il voulait le torturer.

- Putain, arrête de jouer... marmonna d'une voix grondante Sebastian.

Ruvik pencha la tête de gauche et de droite. Ses doigts remontèrent sur le col de chemise et reposèrent là. Il baissa les yeux. Quand il s'agissait de tuer, de piéger, de conduire des recherches, son assurance était sans égale, mais, pour ce qui était des relations et de leur expression physique, il restait dans le flou. Il avait assisté en spectateur au délire de Sebastian, avec un ravissement particulier ; il n'avait encore jamais corrompu un esprit de cette façon et ce jeu s'avérait très distrayant. Mais, cette fois, il voulait en être acteur, avec Sebastian, et c'était plus compliqué.

- Tu veux ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Sebastian répondit par un baiser direct, pressant. Il n'eut pas besoin de cesser de penser. Il savoura l'emprise que Ruvik lui accordait. Ce contrôle avait des limites. Ruvik rompit brutalement le baiser, lorsque la main de Sebastian s'infiltra sous son capuchon pour le lui enlever. Il préférait garder sa tête cachée sous la capuche. Sebastian l'interrogea du regard. Ruvik eut du mal à répondre.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on voit mon visage, mon crâne... Surtout pas toi. Surtout pas maintenant.

- Ruvik... C'est une blague ? Rétorqua Sebastian, mais il souriait doucement. Enlève-moi ça.

Ruvik resta à hésiter, pour parvenir à une seule et unique conclusion. Non. Hors de question. Deux bras le happèrent. Sebastian le serra fort. Il n'était pas écœuré ; il était juste fou de rage, furieux contre ceux qui avaient ça. Il resserra son étreinte, même si une partie de lui-même lui répétait combien c'était mal. Bien sûr, Ruvik ne ressemblait en rien à Myra. Il n'avait pas de morale, ou du moins ses valeurs étaient très différents de celles du commun mortel et surtout elles heurtaient la loi, et il ressemblait à un sac d'os brûlé, là où Myra possédait de belles courbes, une peau satinée. Mais ce cerveau. Au sens figuré, naturellement. Et cette personnalité. Cet esprit torturé, en souffrance, fou de rage, avait quelque chose... d'affreusement séduisant. Comme son corps.

Sebastian souffrait de cette attirance qu'il éprouvait ; elle était tordue, malsaine. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à réparer ce dont il n'était pas responsable ? Il avait l'impression de récupérer les morceaux d'un gigantesque puzzle qui formerait le psychisme de Ruvik, ce psyché qui avait volé en éclats après trop de traumatismes. Sebastian était très bel homme, mais il n'était pas du genre à collectionner les aventures, ni même les histoires amoureuses. Il était trop concentré sur son boulot pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais il n'aurait cru avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme Ruvik. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme Ruvik puisse exister. Ruvik était unique, sur tous les plans. Mais il restait surtout dangereux. Ruvik pouvait déjà le blesser si facilement. Pourquoi lui octroyer encore plus de pouvoir ? Mais Sebastian avait choisi de courir le risque. Il espérait le changer si fort. Pour réussir là où personne d'autre n'aurait jamais pu et parce que, dans cette horreur, il était doux de croire encore aux miracles, à l'impossible.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas l'air d'un fou, après l'amour. Il paraissait plus humain que jamais, ce que Sebastian n'aurait jamais cru voir de sa vie. Il posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Sebastian, reposa son torse contre le sien. Sebastian décida qu'il aimait cette peau martyrisée.<p>

- Mon trench coat me manque... murmura-t-il, lorsqu'il commença à se rhabiller.

- Il ne te servait à rien.

_Comme elle. Elle t'enfermait dans une cage de ce que tu dois être._ Mais Ruvik se garda bien de le dire tout haut.

- Myra me l'avait offert, rétorqua Sebastian un peu agressivement.

- Je sais.

Il avait surenchéri ; sa voix était tranchante et glaciale. Il aurait voulu prendre la place de cette femme, mais ne le pourrait pas. Il peinait à s'y résigner. Sebastian soupira dans son dos. Il préféra abandonner.

- Parlons plus de ça...

Ruvik continua de lui tourner le dos.

- Tu peux au moins me regarder ?

Ruvik lui refusa ce plaisir. _Pas tant que tu garderas à ton doigt cette bague_. Après tout, Sebastian lui appartenait à présent. Dans sa totalité. Son corps, son esprit, son coeur. Il avait le droit de le revendiquer. Il aurait voulu tout éradiquer de cette femme, jusqu'à son souvenir dans la tête de Sebastian.

- Comment tu sais pour le trench coat ? insista celui-ci.

- Ce n'était pas dur à deviner, vu ton stupide attachement pour ce chiffon.

Il était piqué au vif. Sebastian cherchait toujours à croiser son regard ; il commençait à s'amuser avec Ruvik.

- Tu es jaloux d'une morte ?

- Parfait. Comme ça, elle et moi, on joue sur le même tableau.

_Touché._ Sebastian poussa un soupir.

- Je suis persuadé qu'on pourra te ramener... autrement qu'en tuant Leslie, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Retournons au système STEM.

- Quand bien même ça marcherait, ça ne nous mènera nulle-part.

Personne ne pouvait retourner à une vie normale, après avoir vécu ce qu'il avait vécu. Sebastian retira sa main de son bras et se rassit sur le lit.

- Je m'en fous que tu sois pas "parfait".

C'était un doux euphémisme ; il le réalisait lui-même, mais il devait paraître y croire. Il ajouta avec un sourire :

- Je ne le suis pas non plus. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, Ruvik.

- Il y a quand même... une énorme différence entre toi et moi, répliqua Ruvik, qui paraissait maintenant le déplorer.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il regretta ce qu'il avait pu commettre d'atrocités. Parce que chaque meurtre, chaque torture, l'avait marqué de sa tache indélébile. Pire que les brûlures. Sur le coup, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais il était devenu une abomination. On ne revenait pas de ça.

- La seule différence que je vois aujourd'hui, c'est que je suis un abruti plein d'espoir, alors que toi tu n'y crois pas. On dirait que tu veux rester englué dans toutes ces horreurs.

Comme Ruvik dardait sur lui un regard sceptique, il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'installer près de lui.

- Je vais te raconter une vieille histoire.

Ce qui devait se résumer à quelques mots s'étendit sur plusieurs heures. Il enchaîna histoire sur histoire. Il racontait comment il avait maintes fois dépassé les bornes, eu la main particulièrement lourde lors d'arrestations, et enfin comment il était tombé dans l'alcoolisme. Ruvik l'écoutait attentivement, sans le lâcher des yeux. Il n'avait jamais juste envisagé les problèmes d'autrui, trop concentré sur les siens. Lorsque Sebastian se tut, il demeura muet. Pourtant, il avait envie de crier. De lui crier de le sortir de là, de l'emmener avec lui loin de cet univers-là, de cette spirale de haine et de laideur. C'était le signal que Sebastian attendait, que Ruvik lui prouve qu'il voulait s'en sortir et changer. Pendant longtemps, jusqu'à l'arrivée du détective, Ruvik s'était cru piégé dans son propre délire, arrivé au bout d'une impasse, dont il pensait s'évader que par des moyens abominables. Maintenant, une nouvelle porte s'était ouverte. Et il avait autant peur qu'envie de la franchir, d'aller voir de l'autre côté.

Sebastian était à peu près dans le même état d'esprit. Il ne comptait plus les jours d'ennui dans le monde réel. Tous les matins se ressemblaient. Toutes ses soirées, il les finissait saoul à cuver, dans son salon ou au comptoir d'un bar. Ruvik pourrait l'aider à changer ça. Sans le vouloir, il l'avait sorti de sa routine, l'avait forcé à mettre de côté son passé. Il avait bousculé ses valeurs, ses certitudes. En le confrontant à la mort, à la vraie horreur, il avait réveillé son envie de vivre. Il regarda son ange cassé. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se fier à lui ? Tout cela était-il réel pour commencer ? Il suivit du doigt une de ses brûlures sur ses doigts. Son Enfer personnel. Sebastian le savait ; il jouait avec le feu. Et le feu finissait toujours pour tout consumer. Mais il avait toujours été attiré par le danger ; c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait embrassé sa profession. Il se fichait de la justice, contrairement à ce dont il s'était persuadé. Ruvik contracta sa main. Sebastian resserra sa prise sur les doigts. Et s'il était le Diable, le vrai Mal ? S'il paraissait s'adoucir dans l'unique but de mieux le briser ? Ruvik ne lâchait pas un mot. Sebastian ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il taisait. Il le regarda avec insistance, mais à présent il évitait son regard. Le sang de Sebastian bouillonna de colère dans ses veines. Mais lui non plus ne parlait pas. _Ne gâches pas tout. _Ruvik finit par rejeter la main de Sebastian et se leva. Sebastian le regarda. Derrière lui, l'espace d'une seconde, il vit l'Enfer. Mais il le suivit.

* * *

><p>Chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait auprès de Ruvik, il ressentait cet étrange malaise, mêlé de contentement et de souillure. Il se tourna vers son amant qu'il protégeait comme s'il était toujours cet enfant grièvement brûlé dans l'incendie de la grange. Le lendemain de la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, vraiment, Sebastian avait remarqué que le ciel s'était éclairci. La différence se notait à peine, mais elle était bien réelle. Le monde dans lequel lui et ses partenaires avaient été aspirés était directement lié, créé, par le psychisme de Ruvik et déterminé par son état mental, alors, si Sebastian trouvait le moyen d'influer sur l'humeur de Ruvik, peut-être pourraient-ils tous s'en tirer sains et saufs. Peut-être lui et Ruvik pourraient-ils se réparer mutuellement... Peut-être réussirait-il à jeter cette foutue flasque d'alcool, à tirer un trait sur le décès de Lily.<p>

- C'est toi qui fais ça ? Est-ce que tu manipules mon esprit ou est-ce que c'est vraiment... moi qui aie décidé de faire tout ça ?

Parfois, il peinait à le croire. Lui qui avait embrassé l'ordre, la justice, aurait été secrètement prêt à livrer des innocents en pâture à cet enfant en colère pour qu'il se réincarne dans le monde réel et vive enfin cette existence heureuse dont les autres l'avaient privée. Ruvik ne devrait jamais savoir cela ; il en aurait profité. D'un côté, Sebastian n'agissait pas égoïstement, du moins pas tout à fait ; il n'était pas totalement désintéressé. De l'autre, quoi que Ruvik ait pu enduré, cela ne lui octroyait pas un droit de faire souffrir gratuitement des personnes innocentes. Sebastian était plus perdu que jamais. Il répéta d'une voix faible :

- Est-ce vraiment toujours moi ?...

Ruvik le regarda de ses yeux d'ange abîmé, mais si pénétrants. Il ressemblait à un magnifique martyre. Il sourit d'un air malicieux.

- Bien sûr que c'est toi, « Seb ». ça a toujours été toi... acheva-t-il et la façon dont il prononça ces mots arracha un frisson à Sebastian.

- Non. Je ne suis pas comme ça, prétendit-il.

C'était si maladroit de sa part. Ruvik rit doucement, puis il se leva du lit défait, aux draps en pagaille. Ils s'étaient installés au manoir de sa famille, dans sa chambre. Sebastian n'aurait pu dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leurs retrouvailles. Deux, trois jours maximum ? Pas une seconde ne s'écoulât sans que les yeux de Sebastian ne suivent Ruvik, avides. Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait si irrésistiblement dans ce corps si maigre, brûlé en maints endroits ? L'image de la chair transcendée ? De l'esprit prenant le pas sur le matériel, sur le corps ? Ou peut-être le reflet de la victime l'appelant à l'aide et lui permettant de devenir un héros ? _Enfin_...

A cette pensée, Sebastian ne sut plus dire qui de lui ou de Ruvik utilisait l'autre. Le regard de Sebastian tomba sur les hanches de Ruvik, légèrement incurvées, arrondies, telles celles d'une femme, à cause de sa maigreur maladive. Il eut une sorte de flash. Un ventre rebondi. Myra lui annonçant qu'elle était enceinte, enfin.

- Tu as drôlement faim aujourd'hui, ricana la voix amusée de Ruvik.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Sebastian s'était levé pour l'enlacer. Ses deux mains calleuses reposaient sur son abdomen, terriblement plat, voire creusé. Sebastian les ôta comme si Ruvik était un pestiféré.

- Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je l'ai vue, quand elle attendait Lily. Elle était juste là.

En une fraction de seconde, le regard de Ruvik changea du tout au tout. Il redevint empreint d'une rage froide, d'une haine à peine contenue. Sebastian regretta ses mots malhabiles. Au moins, ils lui avaient permis de constater que Ruvik était bien émotionnellement impliqué dans leur étrange et sporadique relation il n'avait plus toutes les cartes en main.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis ni une femme, ni ta chère Myra, souligna Ruvik d'une voix sifflante, comme s'il crachait du venin.

Sebastian ne put que s'excuser.

* * *

><p>L'unique fois qu'il vit Ruvik sur le point de craquer, Sebastian comprit qu'il avait vraiment commencé à changer, qu'il avait entamé le deuil. Il ressemblait à un enfant renonçant à ses rêves et expérimentant cette affreuse désillusion que cela entraînait. Sebastian l'avait enlacé et avait pris garde à ne pas perdre le contrôle, à ne pas se laisser envahir par sa propre peine. Ruvik avait besoin d'une épaule forte, sur laquelle s'appuyer, sinon toute la douleur et la tristesse que sa colère avaient anesthésiées pendant si longtemps le fracasseraient et le réduiraient en miettes. Sebastian ne permettrait pas ça. Plus que jamais, il devrait être présent. Mais il se sentait heureux. Maintenant, il aurait peut-être une chance de le convaincre de franchir le pas. Il ne tarda pas à essayer.<p>

- Ruvik, il faut qu'on parte.

- Attend... encore un peu... Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Cet endroit incarne tout ce qu'il y a de négatif de ton passé ! Ce n'est pas sain que tu restes ici ! Tant que tu resteras ici, rien ne s'arrangera !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Qui es-tu pour te croire supérieur à moi ? Pour me donner des ordres ?

- Ruvik... Ce... Dans ce monde, même le souvenir de Laura est corrompu, tu comprends ?

Ici, il n'y avait pas d'issue, parce que le circuit était fermé. Ils étaient dans son monde, son cerveau. Avec sa vision des choses, sa haine, sa colère. Il n'en guérirait jamais, s'il continuait à ressasser ; c'était précisément le phénomène qui se produisait ici.

- Si on ne tue pas Leslie, je...

- Au pire, je reviendrai aussitôt. Je te l'ai dit.

- Non, non... Les autres, les « amis » de Marcelo, ils vont venir. Ils vont démonter la machine, l'emporter. Ils vont débrancher mon cerveau et... On sera séparés.

_Je ne les laisserai pas._ Il avait affronté et abattu des hordes entières de monstres ; quelques humains ne l'empêcheraient pas d'atteindre son but. C'était simplement inconcevable.

* * *

><p>Il peinait encore à y croire, mais il avait bel et réussi à le traîner jusqu'à la salle du système STEM. Durant tout le trajet, Sebastiant n'avait cessé de lui parler, pour éviter qu'il ne se remette subitement à ressasser ses idées noires et ne change d'avis.<p>

Kidman et Leslie se rapprochaient ; Ruvik avait deviné qu'ils viendraient. Comme s'ils avaient été appelés, conduits par un appel irrésistible, sans même en connaître la raison. Ils arrivèrent par le coin le plus sombre, si bien que Sebastian et Ruvik qui discutaient, ne se rendirent compte de leur présence qu'à l'instant où Kidman cria et ouvrit le feu.

- C'est un piège ! Leslie, cours !

Sebastian vit le visage de Ruvik, juste sous ses yeux, se crisper de douleur, un sang noir dégouliner de son dos à ses pieds. La seconde suivante, le fantôme, qui était encore si vivant finalement, s'effondra à genoux. Et, avec lui, tous les stupides espoirs de Sebastian. La même rage que lorsqu'il avait attaqué Jimenez le submergea. Il courut en direction de Kidman, braqua son magnum sur elle et pressa la détente. Mais le coup ne partit pas.

_Plus de munitions._

Sebastian appuya encore et encore, tout en sachant pertinemment que rien ne se produirait, qu'aucune balle ne la toucherait pour lui exploser le crâne et la faire payer pour ce gâchis. _C'est injuste ! Injuste ! Pourquoi maintenant ?! Si près du but. Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?!_ S'il ne lui avait pas parlé en cet instant fatidique, il ne serait pas étendu là, se vidant de son sang.

Kidman, atterrée, s'était arrêtée. Elle le scrutait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de pitié. Que lui était-il arrivé, à cet homme si noble, pour qu'il devienne... ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien il avait bataillé pour sauver Ruvik. Enfin, Sebastian balança son arme vide. La fureur se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle laissa la place à l'impuissance. Kidman voulut peut-être lui adresser un mot, une parole, réconfortante ou non, mais un craquement sonore l'en empêcha. Ruvik se mourait, son monde aussi.

- Castellanos ! Tout est en train de s'effondrer ! Il faut sortir !

- Foutez-le camp ! riposta-t-il violemment, et sûrement pas pour qu'elle s'en sortît vivante. Il voulait juste qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle repartit par où elle était arrivée et, aussitôt, un pan de mur s'écroula, fermant cette issue. Immédiatement, Sebastian se précipita sur Ruvik ; ils devaient quitter cet endroit et aussi vite que possible, sous peine de finir écrasés sous les décombres. Il regarda la figure désormais décontractée de Ruvik. Ses traits étaient relâchés ; il respirait doucement, en dépit des balles logées dans son thorax. Il essaya de parler et parvint à articuler à mi-voix :

- C'est une fin... comme les autres.

Quelque part, en lui, il se demandait s'il allait enfin pouvoir être libre. Il avait suffi de quelques balles tirées dans son dos, d'un moment de distraction, pour rompre le cycle. Il continua avec ce calme atroce, que Sebastian assimilait à de l'abandon :

- Toi et moi, au fond, on a toujours su que ça finirait de cette manière. Je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir. Pas après tout ça.

Rétribution. Il devait payer, même si sa colère avait été légitime.

- J'te laisserai pas là. On va s'en sortir, je te le jure.

- Arrête de te battre pour rien. Arrête.

- Ta gueule...

Il le suppliait en vérité, parce qu'il se sentait lui-même sur le point de tout laisser tomber. Il s'apprêtait à se relever, avec Ruvik dans ses bras, quand les portes demeurées ouvertes, l'une après l'autre, se refermèrent. Une large fissure parcourut le plafond au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sebastian avait peur, comme tout humain voyant sa fin si imminente ; il ne pouvait le nier. A l'opposé, Ruvik demeurait extrêmement tranquille. Il dardait un regard résigné sur les blocs de pierre qui se détacheraient d'une seconde à l'autre pour les écraser.

Sebastian inspira profondément et ramena Ruvik contre lui. Son corps ne formerait pas une muraillle inébranlable ; il ne suffirait pas à le sauver. Peut-être d'ailleurs n'y avait-il plus rien à secourir. Mais il aurait rempli sa part du contrat. Il serait resté jusqu'au bout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait vraiment fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour les personnes qu'il aimait. Le timing était parfait ; du moins, Sebastian l'avait cru dur comme fer. Il s'était trompé. Il payait maintenant. Il jeta un regard sur les plaques de béton qui tremblaient de plus en plus. Plus que quelques secondes. Les dernières. Il se pencha sur Ruvik, glissa quelques mots à son oreille, lui arrachant un rire ironique.

- Tu es stupide...

Puis tout devint noir. Au final, ils ne le virent même pas venir.

* * *

><p><em>Un long chapitre... Le prochain sera probablement le dernier.<em>

_Je me retrouve avec deux choix de fin, alors soit je posterai les deux et vous aurez des fins alternatives, soit je réussirai à en retenir une seule._

_Merci aux lecteurs (de plus en plus ému devant la traffic chart XD),_

_Beast Out_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : La contamination  
><strong>

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, au son de voix lui parvenant. Trop nombreuses, trop confuses pour qu'il en reconnût une seule. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il s'efforça de resserrer ses doigts pour toucher ce corps qui aurait dû être contre lui, qu'il aurait dû ramener avec lui. Mais maintenant, plus rien. Ses entrailles se nouèrent une seconde ; son corps semblait trop affaibli pour réagir davantage. _J'ai échoué... Encore une fois..._ Mais il restait toujours cette chance d'y retourner, de remplir sa part du marché. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la "vraie" vie, mais il ne vivait plus vraiment non plus dans le monde réel. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que dans le monde de Ruvik. Dans l'imaginaire. Là-bas, il avait été de nouveau heureux ; il était devenu une nouvelle personne, avec une nouvelle raison de lutter, d'aborder chaque jour en espérant.

Ses yeux arpentèrent le plafond sale au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait la sensation d'être plongé dans un liquide, sans toutefois en percevoir toutes les nuances, comme si ses membres étaient affreusement engourdis. Les silhouettes, toujours assez floues, s'affairaient tout autour ; par chance, elles étaient trop occupées pour s'être aperçues de son réveil. Occupées à tout débrancher, tout démonter. _Non... Pas la machine... L'emportez pas... Ne me l'enlevez pas..._

Il essaya de bouger, mais il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier, non de son corps, mais d'un bloc immobile. Alors il voulut parler, mais pas même sa langue ne remua. Une face non étrangère apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Kidman lui fit signe de se taire et elle passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux pour les fermer. Il avait compris pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, qu'elle cherchait juste à le cacher à ses complices pour l'épargner. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Sebastian se moquait, il s'agissait de sa propre vie. Une vie privée de sens n'avait pas la moindre valeur.

Il lutta contre la fatigue intense qui l'envahit._ Rester éveillé... Il faut les arrêter... Il faut... se battre jusqu'au bout..._ Il réussit à replier un doigt, puis deux, serra un poing, voulut s'appuyer contre le fond de la baignoire pour se soulever, mais ses forces le quittèrent et il reglissa au fond. Ces infimes mouvements l'avaient épuisé. En dépit de tous ses efforts, il ressombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il revint à lui, son corps ne lui parut plus si lourd. La salle était désormais vide. Ils avaient tous disparu, y compris Kidman. Sebastian soupira nerveusement. Cette fille s'était bien foutue de leur gueule. Il dut se concentrer pour agripper le rebord de la baignoire et multiplier les efforts pour se hisser et basculer à terre. Il manqua de tomber. Puis son regard tomba sur le bocal ; il était là, le réceptacle dont lui avait parlé Ruvik. Mais pas comme il se l'imaginait. Certes, les complices de Kidman ne l'avaient pas emporté, mais le cerveau de Ruvik était invisible. Un liquide écarlate, épais, emplissait le bocal. Du sang. <em>Non... Non... Non !<em> Sebastian se releva du mieux qu'il put et se précipita vers le récipient, comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant mortellement blessé.

Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur l'inscription métallique. _Ruben Victoriano._ Comme une pierre tombale. Il déglutit difficilement, la culpabilité lui obstruant la gorge et commençant à le dévorer de l'intérieur. _Je t'ai tué..._ Ruvik devait être mort ; c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas emmené avec eux. Sebastian était stupide d'avoir espéré un miracle, d'y avoir cru. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la baignoire et regarda d'un air grave le curieux pic qu'il s'était arraché de la nuque, avec cet étrange lien, qui lui rappela un cordon ombilical, se déroulant derrière jusqu'aux circuits de la machine. _Il est temps que j'honore ma promesse. Je rentre à la maison, Ruvik... et j'espère t'y retrouver.  
><em>

Il s'était déjà emparé du poignard, quand des toussotements l'arrêtèrent net. Il était tellement obnubilé par la perspective de ses retrouvailles avec Ruvik qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Joseph, qui venait de s'extirper d'une baignoire opposée à la sienne. Il s'empressa d'aller vers lui, l'aidant à se rétablir et à se maintenir le temps qu'il recouvre son équilibre et ses sens.

- Et Kidman ? demanda enfin Oda, rajustant ses lunettes à peine ébréchées.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sebastian.

- Elle nous a bien baladés.

- On aurait dû davantage se méfier d'elle. Mutée si tôt avant cette affaire... C'était une sacrée coïncidence. Elle a probablement Leslie, conclut-il.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est là, depuis le départ. Et pour Ruvik.

Mais lui, il ne l'aurait pas laissée l'avoir. Non. Jamais. Joseph suivit le regard de son partenaire, rivé sur le coeur de la machine, avec une telle gravité, obsession, qu'il en finît par se détourner.

- Que fait-on Seb ?

- Je crois que... il va être temps que tu prennes la relève. Félicitations pour votre promotion anticipée, "Détective Joseph Oda".

Il termina sa phrase dans un léger rire amer. Il aurait quelques regrets à partir ainsi, mais ils n'étaient rien comparé au bonheur qui l'attendait là-bas.

- Tu crois toujours être devenu fou ? Tu ne m'en as pas l'air, sourit gentiment Oda, pour le rassurer.

- La question n'est plus là, marmonna-t-il et il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la baignoire dans laquelle il avait été plongé si longtemps. Je ne crains pas de ne plus être en mesure d'exercer mon métier, de vivre ici... Je ne le veux plus.

Sur ces mots, il empoigna le pic et le tendit à son coéquipier.

- Je risque de me louper si je le fais moi-même. Vas-y.

Dans un premier temps, Joseph ne réagit pas, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour le coup, il commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions à propos de la santé mentale de Sebastian. Sa surprise passée, il s'exclama :

- Non ! Hors de question ! C'est du délire de retourner là-bas ! Peut-être que tu n'en reviendras jamais cette fois !

- C'est précisément ce que je veux, murmura Sebastian, sans se soucier de l'air encore plus stupéfait d'Oda. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Je vais respecter ma promesse.

Joseph parut perdu. Il attrapa d'une main fébrile l'instrument et s'enquit, avec une gravité atroce :

- Es-tu bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Sebastian acquiesça, assurément déterminé.

- Tant pis si ce n'est qu'un foutu rêve.

_J'étais bien là-bas. A ma place. _Joseph ne cessait de se demander comment il vivrait avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais Sebastian semblait si sûr de lui qu'il ne pouvait lui refuser son aide. Il se plaça derrière lui et brandit le pic, quand des éclats de voix leur parvinrent.

- Putain, cet enfoiré m'a mordu !

Sebastian eut l'impression que son coeur s'était remis en marche. Une nouvelle montée subite d'adrénaline. Comme un coup violent porté à la poitrine et se répandant dans tout le corps. Les cris montaient, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de sortir dans le couloir. _Arrête d'espérer... Qui te dit que c'est bien lui ?_ Mais il ne pouvait penser autrement.

- Il doit être en état de choc ! Regarde juste dans quel état on l'a mis ! J'appelle les secours !

Ruvik. C'était lui. ça _devait_ être lui. A tout prix.

- Comment peut-on faire ça à un autre être humain ?

- Je m'en fous ! braillait la voix de celui qui avait été blessé. Retenez-moi ce salaud ! Maintenez-le à terre bordel de dieu !

Sebastian se rua dans la salled'où partaient les bruits. Des policiers tentaient de maintenir Ruvik au sol, le temps que les infirmiers n'arrivent pour lui administrer des calmants. Ruvik ne dit mot lorsqu'il aperçut Sebastian, mais ses yeux ne le quittèrent plus. Il cessa de se débattre comme un fou furieux, comme s'il savait qu'il était désormais en sécurité. Que tout était sous contrôle. Cette maîtrise qu'il possédait de l'autre côté appartenait désormais à Sebastian. Il devait lui faire confiance. Même si c'était toujours si difficile et qu'il ne parvenait pas à taire cette petite voix qui lui répétait : _Il va te trahir. Il l'a déjà fait. Il ne peut pas être si différent._ Pourtant, il l'était.

- Laissez-le ! Lâchez-le ! Ordonna Sebastian aux policiers.

Sebastian contempla un instant Ruvik, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas ; il craignait si fort de soudain se réveiller et de le revoir disparaître sous ses yeux.

- Détective Castellanos, vous connaissez cet homme ?

- Oui, il est avec moi. Lâchez-le. Tout ira bien. Il n'est pas dangereux, acheva-t-il non sans quelque difficulté.

Pourtant, c'était sans doute vrai. Ici, dans le réel, Ruvik se résumait à un corps malmené et chétif, faiblard. Il était de nouveau une proie. Sebastian avait discerné la fureur dans les yeux pâles. Une qu'il connaissait bien, celle déclenchée par l'impuissance. Il avait aisément compris. _Il a perdu tous ses pouvoirs..._ Ruvik n'était plus qu'un mortel comme les autres. Enfin pas tout à fait...

- C'est... une victime, dit-il en regardant Ruvik dans les yeux. Allez voir s'il n'y a pas d'autre survivants.

Dès que les hommes eurent quitté la salle, Sebastian sourit à Ruvik. Celui qui n'était plus un revenant, mais un simple blessé, se releva après une seconde d'hésitation, rabattit son capuchon et se plaça près de lui. Mais il ne l'approcha pas de trop près. Il lui lança un regard étrange, comme si le passage d'un monde à l'autre avait changé un tout petit rien dans leur rapport. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Enfin, il admit à voix basse, presque à regret :

- Tu avais raison.

_Et j'avais tort._ Le détective essaya de rester positif, bien que le comportement très froid et distant de Ruvik le perturbât un peu. Sans se départir de ce sourire, il chuchota, pour que personne ne l'entendît :

- Aucune chance que je t'abandonne maintenant. Viens.

_Encore une dernière chose et tout sera enfin bel et bien terminé._ La libération était là, à portée de main. Sebastian gardait une apparence contrôlée, mais il exultait intérieurement. Pour une fois, Ruvik lui obéit sans poser de questions et le suivit. Ils passèrent devant Oda, qui leur emboîta le pas. Sebastian marchait rapidement, semblant très bien savoir où il allait, montrant sa plaque aux policiers sur le chemin.

- Sebastian ! Où tu vas ? Demanda enfin Joseph.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le local de surveillance. Immédiatement, Oda sut.

- Joseph, sors et garde la porte.

- Sebastian, ne me dis pas que tu...

- Joseph, sors et garde la porte, se contenta de répéter le détective, d'une voix presque menaçante qui surprit Oda ; il ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi auparavant.

- Ce que tu fais... est mal, murmura-t-il, mais il suivit ses directives. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian, un homme en qui il avait foi, même après tout ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il ne pouvait que répondre présent quand cet homme faisait appel à son amitié.

Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, il entrevit quelque chose qui lui déplut encore davantage. Le sourire satisfait de Ruvik dans l'ombre. Un sourire qui disait "J'ai gagné". Et ce, même s'il souffrait le martyre, même si le moindre geste l'élançait parce que la vie reprenait ses droits sur son corps grièvement brûlé. La douleur l'enivrait presque. La tête lui en tournait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ?

Il regarda en silence Sebastian s'emparer de toutes les bandes magnétiques, de tous les enregistrements, et les détruire, un par un, avec une rage contenue. Lorsque le dernier fut réduit en miettes, le détective releva les yeux. Ruvik lui souriait doucement. Ses lèvres se séparèrent lentement.

- Je n'oublie jamais.

_Je te regretterai presque... Non. Vraiment._

- C'est terminé, Ruvik. C'est vraiment fini cette fois.

_Pas encore... Pas tout à fait, Sebastian... _Mais il se garda bien de prononcer un traître mot. Tout se jouait dans sa tête, se confrontait. Ce qu'il estimait devoir faire pour lui-même, en souvenir de Laura, et ce qu'il aurait aimé vivre avec Sebastian. Lui aussi avait ses idéaux, sa cause à défendre. Si Sebastian s'était cru le seul piégé dans un dilemme, il s'était trompé. Mais Ruvik s'était tu. Il conserva son silence que Sebastian interpréta comme du soulagement. Le détective s'était dépouillé de son intégrité, mais le prix était faible à payer. Ruvik posa sa main brûlée sur son avant-bras ; Sebastian frissonna sous le toucher, toujours aussi étrangement froid. Ruvik baissa un peu les yeux sur les dernières preuves de sa culpabilités détruites, avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu m'as sauvé. Maintenant... et si tu me montrais le vrai monde ?

Sebastian sourit.

* * *

><p>La vie n'était pas fantastique, mais Sebastian verrait bientôt le bout du tunnel. Près de six mois avaient passé et il bossait plus que jamais. Il enchaînait les nuits de garde, les dossiers sensibles et les appels à risque élevé. Il se saignait à blanc pour offrir sa dernière opération à Ruvik. Sebastian n'avait pas pu le ramener tout de suite chez lui, chez eux. Les brûlures qui avaient cessé de faire souffrir Ruvik dans son monde s'étaient ravivées à l'instant où il était revenu dans le réel, lui causant des douleurs au-delà du supportable, même pour lui. Ruvik s'était efforcé de les oublier, mais il n'avait pas pu faire semblant plus longtemps. Comme si le temps les avait aggravées au lieu de les guérir. Sebastian tenait un raisonnement différent. Ruvik se débarrassait doucement de sa colère et il ressentait alors tout ce qu'elle avait masqué. Il y avait bien le remède miraculeux qu'était la morphine, mais, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Sebastian n'aurait jamais pu en trouver assez pour l'apaiser.<p>

Ruvik avait donc été admis à l'hôpital le plus proche pendant deux bons mois. Naturellement, Sebastian avait dû insister et, chaque fois qu'un médecin s'approchait de Ruvik, il craignait que celui-ci ne lui saute brutalement à la gorge. Les premiers jours, il était donc resté sur place, avait pour ainsi dire vécu entre la salle d'attente et la chambre de Ruvik. Les infirmières s'amusaient de cette dévotion qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue auparavant.

Peu à peu, Ruvik s'était calmé, au fur et à mesure que sa douleur s'en allait, grâce aux traitements de choc prescrits par les docteurs. Ces derniers, pour des raisons évidentes, avaient programmé différentes opérations afin de traiter ses chairs à vif et de résoudre le problème de son cerveau presque à nu. Et comme d'habitude, au début, Sebastian avait dû convaincre Ruvik, qui s'opposait à tout et qui ne l'avait pas cru. Peut-être par peur d'être déçu du résultat. Puis il avait accepté. Les docteurs arrivaient bien aujourd'hui à reconstituer la tête d'un type qui s'était fait sauter la moitié du crâne. Sebastian était persuadé que c'était pour le mieux, voire nécessaire. Ruvik n'avait jamais rien demandé, mais Sebastian voyait bien combien, même dans l'univers clos de l'hôpital, il souffrait de sa différence, lorsqu'il devait se confronter aux autres et qu'il n'imprimait plus chez eux de terreur, mais du dégoût, de la pitié dans le meilleur des cas. Bien sûr, Ruvik ne récupérerait jamais une peau normale, ni ses cheveux, mais, au terme de quelques opérations, son cerveau n'était plus à nu et ses brûlures et ses coutures étaient un tout petit peu moins visibles, l'essentiel demeurant qu'elles ne le faisaient plus autant souffrir. Du côté où sa tête avait été le plus atteinte, les chirurgiens avaient redessiné sa mâchoire et son oreille, auparavant fondues dans la chair.

Ruvik était rentré à l'appartement de Sebastian pour sa convalescence. Il passait ses journées entre quatre murs. Sebastian n'aimait pas cela, parce qu'il craignait que leur relation n'en pâtisse. Il avait toujours énormément travaillé, mais, comme Myra bossait au même endroit que lui, il se sentait moins éloigné d'elle que de Ruvik.

- Je suis rentré...

Ruvik était sur le canapé. Il l'avait attendu toute la nuit ; l'horloge indiquait 5 heures du matin. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard ; il consultait les dossiers en cours que Sebastian avait laissés chez lui.

- Tu fais des fautes, tu sais ? Lâcha-t-il comme ça.

- Je n'aime pas que tu regardes ça. Tu le sais.

Sebastian lui ôta des mains les photos de cadavres atrocement mutilés. Une sordide affaire qui durait depuis près d'un mois. Un malade semait des corps mutilés, semblant à demi-dévorés, derrière lui. Ruvik lui jeta un coup d'oeil en ricanant, sarcastique :

- Peur que je replonge ?

Sebastian ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Il se pencha un peu pour le regarder. _Mierda, mierda_. Ruvik l'avait toujours attiré, mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il avait été un peu « réparé »... S'il n'avait pas été si fatigué... et qu'il ne venait pas de sortir un bébé enveloppé dans du plastique d'une poubelle... Au moins, cela démolissait la théorie selon laquelle il l'aurait aimé en raison de son état physique déplorable. Sebastian se sentait rassuré de ne pas se découvrir si morbide.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore pris avec toi, déclara soudain Ruvik, sur un ton de reproche, et son doigt pointait le trench coat accroché au porte-manteau.

- Il faisait bon aujourd'hui. J'aurais eu trop chaud.

L'excuse était pitoyable, presque autant que ses talents de menteur quand il s'agissait de mentir à Ruvik.

- Arrête de jouer la comédie, Sebastian. Tu ne le portes pas parce que ce n'est pas celui qu'elle t'a offert.

- Ruvik...

En un éclair, il passa du calme à la fureur.

- Sors-la de ta tête ! Elle n'était pas assez bien pour toi ! Elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que moi et elle n'était plus jolie du tout à la fin !

Ruvik voulut quitter la pièce, mais Sebastian le rattrapa par le bras. Il le serra très fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le silence qui lui répondit fut largement suffisant.

- Tu l'as tuée ? C'est ça ? T'as tué Myra ? Ruvik, dis-moi la vérité !

Ruvik ne lâcha rien ; il semblait parti très loin. Mesure de défense. Quand enfin Sebastian cessa de le secouer, Ruvik se mit à rire. Un rire atroce, sadique, éraillé, simplement dément. Il le regarda presque avec obscénité.

- Toutes les choses que je t'ai faites faire... J'ai gagné. J'ai... ga...gné. T'es à moi.

Oui, il avait réussi. Réussi à faire ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de laid et corrompu chez Sebastian. ça n'avait jamais été véritablement son principal objectif, mais il se sentait acculé, menacé en quelque sorte, et il répondait à l'agression par la provocation. Sebastian le renversa à terre et brandit le poing. Le pire était qu'il ne lui en voulait pas surtout pour avoir tué Myra qui, pour Ruvik, n'avait dû être qu'une victime parmi les autres, mais pour lui avoir menti tout ce temps, pour n'avoir rien dit, pour avoir joué avec lui.

Sebastian s'était fait totalement avoir. Ruvik ne l'aimait pas, n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit ; il s'était juste amusé à ses petits jeux sordides qu'il affectionnait tant. Ruvik était incapable de se défendre. Il savait que le coup pouvait partir d'une seconde à l'autre, mais il riait toujours. Puis, tout à coup, sans prévenir, il s'arrêta net, juste à temps. Avant que Sebastian ne perde tout contrôle.

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

Dit avec un sérieux aussi subit que sincère. Sebastian lui adressa un regard dur, en se relevant. Il avait honte de s'être emporté, même si Ruvik méritait bien pire.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas perdu si tu ne me l'avais pas caché.

Le rire cassant de Ruvik acheva lui fendre le coeur.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'aurais pardonné ça ?

Aucune confiance, même après tout ça. Sebastian soupira tristement. _Que dois-je faire pour que tu te reposes enfin sur moi ?_ Il murmura un peu nerveusement :

- La seule chose que je n'aurais pas pu te pardonner, c'était d'avoir provoqué l'incendie qui a tué Lily.

Ruvik se cacha derrière sa main. Il craquait, mais aucune chance pour que Sebastian s'apitoie sur lui maintenant.

- Laisse-moi, commanda Sebastian.

Il suivit des yeux le corps frêle qui se déplaça vers le salle de bain. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ruvik était toujours dans la salle de bain. Sebastian soupira et finira par aller toquer. Comme il ne lui répondit pas, il finit par entrer Ruvik n'avait pas fermé à clef. A sa vue, Sebastian s'effondra intérieurement. Il était censé être le bon ; il ne pouvait pas le ramener avec lui, le choyer et ensuite le battre, menacer de le faire, en dépit de ce qu'il avait pu commettre d'horrible.

- Je sais que tu l'as déjà trop fait, mais... Pardonne-moi.

Tout en parlant, Ruvik serrait les poings. Sebastian baissa simplement les yeux. Ruvik, sans affronter son regard, demanda à mi-voix :

- Tu veux savoir... comment elle est morte ?

- Non. Je ne veux plus jamais en parler.

Sebastian ne toucha pas à son dîner. Il n'avait envie de rien, pas faim, pas sommeil.

- Tu devrais... te coucher, finit par dire Ruvik.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure qui se perdit dans les klaxons des voitures dehors.

- Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Je te laisse le lit.

Ruvik poussa un léger soupir, qui ressemblait plus à un souffle coupé par l'angoisse. Il ne fermerait pas l'œil sans Sebastian, mais il se tut et regagna le lit. Sebastian patienta une heure, peut-être deux. Il venait de s'allonger sur le vieux canapé, lorsque le soleil se leva. Il ferma nerveusement les volets avant de se recoucher ; il était épuisé. Pourtant, il ne trouva pas le sommeil auquel il aspirait. Son cerveau était trop agité. Ruvik. Il avait suffi d'une foutue seconde pour que la muraille entre eux se redresse, sortie de nulle-part. Il se tourna encore et encore. Pourquoi s'était-il accroché à ce type ? Il était accroc à la souffrance ou quoi ? Pourtant, même après tout ça, il ne pouvait se résigner à se séparer de lui. Qu'est-ce que Ruvik deviendrait s'il le livrait à lui-même, dans ce monde où il se sentait plus étranger et seul que jamais et auquel il n'était plus habitué du tout ? Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait lui-même ? Pas grand chose. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, comme si le mot était interdit entre eux deux. Sebastian passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure emmêlée ; son front ruisselait de sueur. _Je l'aime_. C'était un fait. Un putain de fait. Impossible à écarter. Mais il repartit travailler sans lui reparler.

* * *

><p>La journée passa avec une lenteur effroyable pour Sebastian. Quasiment toutes les dix minutes, sa main dérivait d'elle-même vers le téléphone posé sur son bureau. Il voulait l'appeler ; il en crevait d'envie, mais craquer maintenant et laisser croire à Ruvik qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il lui chantait n'était pas une bonne solution sur le long terme. A chaque fois, il écartait vite sa main et se replongeait dans ses dossiers. Ruvik. Il était toujours un enfant au fond. Il aimait régler son désormais monde miniature, qui se limitait aux murs de leur appartement, ne supportait que très mal la contradiction et avait besoin d'être protégé et encadré. Sebastian en vint à réaliser à quel point leur relation était étrange. Pourtant, elle fonctionnait. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait...<p>

Comme un enfant, Ruvik était pour le moins lunatique, instable. Ses réactions étaient souvent imprédictibles. Parfois, Sebastian aurait juré qu'il s'était subitement remis à le haïr et, la seconde d'après, ils faisaient l'amour. A la tombée de la nuit, il décida qu'il était temps de quitter le bureau. Son portable restait toujours ouvert pour les urgences.

- Comment ça se passe ? s'enquit soudain Oda, sur le parking, alors qu'il le raccompagnait à sa voiture.

Ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de Ruvik, de sa présence dans leur monde, depuis le départ de l'hôpital.

- ça va, répondit Sebastian, d'une voix qui indiquait tout le contraire.

- Tu sais, Sebastian, avec la soudaine recrudescence de meurtres et vu les blessures que présentaient les victimes... Je me suis demandé...

Un tremblement d'irritation parcourut Sebastian, si fort que Joseph le perçût. Sebastian se tourna vers lui et répliqua assez sèchement :

- Ruvik passe son temps enfermé dans l'appartement. Il n'en sort jamais seul. Il n'est pas mêlé à ça.

Puis il se remit à balancer ses affaires sur la plage arrière de sa voiture, nettement agacé. Alors que Joseph s'attendait à le voir s'installer au volant, Sebastian referma la portière et la voiture, avant de commencer à s'en éloigner.

- Tu ne prends pas ta voiture ?

- Non, je... J'ai un truc à faire, répondit-il évasivement et il partit en marchant vite, Oda le suivant des yeux avec une inquiétude croissante.

Sebastian n'avait pas à marcher longtemps pour parvenir à sa destination. Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis ce qui lui paraissait une éternité. En réalité, 2 mois et quelques de sobriété, qu'il allait briser maintenant. Il avait songé à se saouler sagement chez lui, comme au "bon" vieux temps. Tant pis si Ruvik le voyait ; il serait mal venu de sa part de le sermonner. Puis il s'était souvenu qu'il avait vidé tout l'alcool de la maison dans l'évier à l'arrivée de Ruvik, en signe d'engagement, pour lui prouver que tout allait changer pour eux deux. Ruvik ferait des efforts et lui aussi, même si ce n'était pas sur le même terrain.

Il entra dans le bar, commanda un whisky. Le premier passa difficilement. Pas à cause du degré d'alcool, mais à cause de la culpabilité. Il rompait une nouvelle promesse, même si celle-ci n'avait pas été expressément formulée. C'était symbolique. Puis l'habitude reprit le dessus. Les vieux démons ressurgirent et les verres se vidèrent comme d'eux-mêmes, les uns après les autres.

* * *

><p>Il traversa la rue, énervé, furieux même ; il peinait à croire qu'il doive faire ça, surtout qu'il ait le sentiment de devoir le faire. Et même l'envie. Il se serait volontiers passé de ce poids sur ses épaules, comme si tout était de sa faute. Après tout, cette femme avait débarqué dans son monde et il l'avait traité comme tous les autres, ceux d'avant, ceux d'après, sans distinction. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de s'excuser ? Non. Plutôt mourir.<p>

Pourtant, quand il le vit, il ne réfléchit plus et il alla à lui. Comme s'il avait été Laura.

- Sebastian...

En entendant son nom, l'homme releva péniblement la tête, complètement saoul. Il considéra le nouveau venu, d'un air interloqué pendant de longues secondes. Ruvik s'assit face à lui.

- Rentre. S'il te plaît.

_Arrête de te détruire. De te tuer à petit feu._ Le propriétaire du bar s'approcha à son tour, pour les informer de la fermeture imminente. Il tiqua un peu devant Ruvik, qui avait gardé sa capuche de sweat rabattue sur sa tête, comme un criminel cherchant à se cacher. Les policiers préconisaient de signaler tout individu suspect en raison des récents meurtres, toujours inexpliqués. Puis il vit l'insigne de policier sur Sebastian et songea à un indic. Il s'éloigna en marmonnant.

Sebastian n'avait rien vu de tout ça. Il ne regardait que Ruvik. _Il est venu... Il est venu pour toi. _Enfin une preuve d'attachement. Il l'avait tant attendu, ce petit geste fait pour lui, rien que pour lui. Il n'avait pas fini de s'étonner. Des doigts effleurèrent les siens, hésitèrent, les saisirent et les écartèrent d'un énième verre d'alcool encore à demi-plein.

- Tu as assez bu.

- Je... je suis désolé, Ruvik. Je t'avais dit que je re... recommencerais pas... J'suis qu'une merde...

Ruvik se dressa brusquement de sa chaise, manquant de la faire tomber.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sebastian. Toi et Laura êtes les seules personnes que j'ai connues de ma vie, capables d'un dévouement tel que vous vous en oubliez vous-mêmes.

Un rire aigre lui répondit.

- On dirait que tu parles d'un saint...

La réponse implacable de Ruvik coupa net son rire.

- Pour moi, tu l'es.

Il lui aurait presque apporté la foi en la parole divine, en l'humanité. _Si on te frappe, tend l'autre joue. Pardonne et oublie._ Sebastian possédait une âme magnifique, qui lui donnait la force de résister au mal, à la tentation de céder à sa facilité et au désespoir. Cette force d'âme dont Ruvik avait manqué. Aujourd'hui, il l'admettait. Il le fixa calmement.

- C'est moi qui aie échoué. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'échouer.

_Et j'échoue encore, en ce moment même. Sans que tu le saches._ Cet étrange et inattendu mea culpa, Sebastian peinait à y croire.

- Je t'aime.

Ruvik haussa les épaules, agité d'un petit rire plus pudique que méprisant.

- Je sais. Tu me l'as assez prouvé.

- Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais pas confiance ? Myra, c'est fini ! Mais j'peux pas l'oublier ! J'te demande pas d'oublier Laura ! C'est pareil !

Sebastian s'était mis à crier. Ruvik n'était déjà pas très à l'aise, malgré le nombre très réduit de clients encore présents à cette heure tardive, mais son malaise empira.

- Sebastian, s'il te plaît. Ne te donnes pas en spectacle.

Alors que l'ivrogne s'apprêtait à protester, Ruvik réussit à l'entraîner dehors, visage baissé, embarrassé et furieux à la fois. La nuit était calme, douce. Les lampadaires de la rue étaient tous inexplicablement éteints. C'était la première fois que Ruvik se promenait à la nuit tombée, depuis son retour dans le vrai monde. Il apprécia ce sentiment de liberté, comme si le noir le cachait, l'enveloppait, le sécurisait.

Ils passaient sous un pont, lorsque Sebastian saisit soudain Ruvik par le poignet et le tira à lui. Ruvik fit la moue, non parce que le contact lui déplaisait, mais parce qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée de la supériorité qu'avait désormais Sebastian sur lui. Sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait vraiment résister. Il essaya de se détendre ; dans l'instant, il avait juste envie de se laisser aller, de rassurer Sebastian.

Sebastian le piégea entre ses mains. Ruvik le regarda, observa ce qu'il percevait encore dans le noir. Sebastian avait beau empesté l'alcool, il le laissa embrasser son cou, ses lèvres, sans pour autant retourner l'attention.

- Tu vois ça ?

Ruvik ne vit qu'un vif éclat dans l'obscurité, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir davantage pour comprendre. _Alors tu te décides enfin à retirer ce fichu anneau..._ Qui ne faisait plus le moindre sens depuis tant de temps. La seconde d'après, Sebastian le glissait dans sa main et la refermait dessus. Ruvik se sentit... désolé qu'il remette ainsi sa vie, son passé, son présent et son futur, entre ses mains. Quelque part, il dut être véritablement touché ; il embrassa Sebastian de son propre chef et se baissa devant lui.

Sebastian ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de les fermer et d'appuyer sa tête contre les pierres humides. Jamais Ruvik n'avait fait ça et Sebastian n'aurait jamais osé imaginer ça possible. Il fit de son mieux pour retenir son corps qui répondait avec un peu trop d'ardeur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il entrevit Ruvik, puis, quand il les releva, une curieuse silhouette en arrêt, seule dans la lumière à la sortie du passage abrité par le pont. Et cette forme humaine, sombre, regardait dans leur direction. Les regardait eux.

- Ruvik... Ruvik, attend...

Ruvik s'arrêta, un peu intrigué, et se redressa, pendant que Sebastian refermait sa braguette. Immédiatement après, Sebastian se tourna vers l'inconnu qui les observait toujours ; il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le sang de Sebastian ne fit qu'un tour. Il alla droit sur l'homme qui les avait dérangés.

- Tire-toi ! Y a rien à voir ! Fous le camp !

Pas de réponse. Pas un souffle, pas un son. Ruvik sembla comprendre que quelque chose clochait, bien avant Sebastian, toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

- Sebastian... murmura-t-il, pour lui demander de revenir, mais, au même moment, l'inconnu se jeta sur Sebastian.

Le détective avait beau être saoul, il n'en perdait pas ses réflexes de survie. Il cogna son agresseur au visage, sans qu'il parût en souffrir. Comme celui-ci s'acharnait et refusait de lâcher prise, il sortit son revolver de sa poche de manteau et fit feu. Il dut tirer pas moins de quatre balles pour achever son adversaire, dont la résistance le frappa. Lorsqu'il s'effondra de tout son poids sur lui, Sebastian eut l'impression d'être écrasé contre le goudron. Ruvik l'aida à se dégager de sous le cadavre.

- Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit-il, sur un ton neutre, pas impressionné le moins du monde, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Non... T'en fais pas. Je vais bien.

Il fouilla dans son autre poche jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son téléphone portable pour appeler de l'aide. Il venait de tuer un homme et se devait de le signaler ; il y aurait un rapport, une enquête interne... Il voyait déjà le début des ennuis qui s'étaleraient sur des années. Son euphorie était brutalement retombée. Elle fut bientôt remplacée par la stupeur, quand, à la lumière du téléphone, se dévoila une face difforme, mutilée, sanguinolente. _Non... C'est... impossible._ Une créature comme dans le monde de Ruvik. Les mêmes tortures infligées à un corps humain. _Tout est faux. Tout tourne mal. Non. Non. _Sebastian pressa la main de Ruvik qui s'était posée sur son bras.

- Bordel... Tu vois la même chose que moi ? murmura-t-il, un peu fébrile.

Ruvik le scruta avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Oui... finit-il par dire. Viens, on devrait rentrer. Viens.

* * *

><p><em>Ouais, pas encore la fin, parce que sinon vous auriez fini avec un énorme pâté de texte XD Mais je crois que c'était la dernière fois que je retardais l'échéance xD<br>_

_Un gros, gros merci à tout le monde, pour le suivi de la fic, pour les reviews et aussi les messages qui font très plaisir.  
><em>

_J'ai effectivement reçu pas mal de PMs auxquels je n'ai pas encore tous répondu, mais je vais le faire. Promis ;)  
><em>

_Bref... Merci pour le soutien !_

_Beast Out_


	11. Chapter 11

**Dernier chapitre**

_Alors, chose promise, chose due... Voilà la fin. Enfin, **les **fins. Elles sont totalement indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Je me permets de les mettre toutes les deux, vu qu'elles sont extrêmement différentes et que j'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant la 2ème... xD  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !  
><em>

_Beast Out_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN 1<strong>

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, haletant et en sueur. Il releva la tête. Pesante. Ruvik n'était pas là ; il était seul. Il regarda la date et l'heure qu'affichait le réveil et étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Il avait dormi près de deux jours d'affilée, ce dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Bien qu'il fût près de midi, aucun bruit de klaxon ne résonnait depuis les rues en contrebas de l'immeuble. Plus le brouhaha de la circulation, plus les cris des passants énervés se rendant à leur travail. Plus rien. Un calme terrifiant régnait, mais Sebastian ne s'en plaindrait pas, pas avec cette gueule de bois qui lui flanquait le vertige.

A peine avait-il mis un pied hors de la chambre qu'une odeur de renfermé infiltra ses narines. Ruvik lui tournait le dos. Il semblait si absorbé par ce qu'il contemplait qu'il ne réalisât pas qu'il s'était réveillé. Sebastian aurait voulu lui parler, mais il paraissait si... ailleurs, qu'il préférât rester silencieux. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et perçut un murmura.

- Le monde est en train de changer...

Il n'y avait pas une once d'émotion dans sa voix. Sebastian se rapprocha de lui, se pencha et regarda par-dessus son épaule osseuse. Il crut d'abord qu'il rêvait. Il devait se tromper ; ce n'était pas possible autrement. Dans sa tête, aussitôt, l'idée naquit et se répéta en boucle. _Ta faute ! Ta faute !_ Il parcourut des yeux les rues dévastées, mises à feu et à sang, comme dans ces films apocalyptiques dépeignant la fin du monde connu.

Il jeta un regard choqué sur Ruvik, qui ne lui rendit rien. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Pas une seconde d'attention. Il n'était pas rentré seul de son monde imaginaire. Le cauchemar l'avait suivi. Peut-être parce qu'_il_ était le cauchemar. L'horreur et Ruvik, deux choses fondues en une seule, devenues indissociables. Un hurlement strident arracha Sebastian à son observation. Une femme tentait désespérément de fuir une bande d'êtres que Sebastian n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître pour les avoir combattus tant de fois dans le monde de Ruvik. Elle jetait ses sacs sur eux. Comme si ça les arrêterait... ça ne les ralentirait même pas. Ruvik ne put retenir un sourire machiavélique qui passa inaperçu à Sebastian. Ridicule... Sebastian s'écartant de lui pour s'en retourner dans la chambre le sortit de ses pensées.

- Sebastian... Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne peux rien pour elle.

_De toute façon, elle mérite ce qui va lui arriver. Ils le méritaient tous. Tous..._ Ruvik se détacha de la fenêtre un bref instant, juste pour entrevoir Sebastian qui cherchait activement son fusil. Il sourit faiblement. _Tous sauf toi..._ Puis il s'en retourna à la vitre. Déjà, les bêtes humaines fondaient sur la femme, la déchirant de leurs dents faites crocs, de leurs doigts faits griffes. Et, malgré la distance, Ruvik pouvait discerner les râles de souffrance et d'agonie, le sang giclant, les artères s'ouvrant, l'une après l'autre.

Le frisson partit du bout de ses ongles pour gagner la totalité de son corps froid. Il remonta le long de son échine, lui procura un plaisir terrible que même Sebastian, en dépit de tous ses efforts, ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Les doigts de Ruvik se refermèrent sur contre le verre glacé. _Je suis un monstre... Et alors ? Personne ne pouvait me changer. Dire que j'y ai presque cru..._

- Tuez... Tuez... Tuez...

C'était ridicule, stupide, cette haine dirigée contre le monde entier ; il s'en était rendu compte, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. C'était devenu son moteur, sa raison de vivre ; il avait essayé de la déplacer sur Sebastian, mais... _Non. Je ne peux pas sortir du schéma._ Il resterait à jamais prisonnier de sa tête et de son passé, parce qu'il ne connaissait que ça. Au point qu'il ne pouvait pas s'adapter au monde et que c'était le monde qui s'adaptait à lui. Ruvik soupira. Un pas en avant, guidé par Sebastian, mais aussitôt suivi de deux pas en arrière.

- Comment...

Ruvik se tourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Sebastian, qui avait dû se tenir là depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le supposait.

- Ruvik ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça, après tout ce qu'on a traversé ?! Après tout ce... J'ai failli tout perdre pour toi ! J'étais prêt à tout et toi tu me fais ça ?!

_Tu me poignardes dans le dos. Tu t'es servi de moi depuis le début._ Il cria, déversa dans un torrent de hurlements et d'injures ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Tout ce qu'il avait craint s'était concrétisé en une fraction de seconde. Il avait beau hurler, Ruvik restait désespérément silencieux. Son regard avait dérivé vers le plancher, pour finalement s'arrêter sur ses pieds. Comme un enfant qu'on grondait. Et, dès lors, Sebastian savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien.

Sebastian s'en était toujours douté. Quelque part, il l'avait toujours su. Une telle relation, ce n'était pas possible. Il tâcha quand même de se calmer, de reprendre le contrôle. Et si Ruvik n'avait pas voulu tout ça ? Si son cauchemar l'avait rattrapé malgré lui ?

- Tu vas encore me mentir ?

Ruvik fit non de la tête et regarda aussitôt ailleurs.

- Je ne joue plus. En fait, je ne t'ai pas vraiment menti... J'ai juste... omis de te dire certaines choses.

_Très drôle..._ Sebastian fut agité d'un ricanement amer.

- Me tuer pourrait peut-être encore sauver ce...

- Pour ce qu'il reste à sauver, rétorqua agressivement Sebastian. Arrête de me tester.

Brutalement, en un éclair, Ruvik passa de l'inertie à une sorte de véhémence. Il se précipita sur Sebastian, qui, pendant un instant, hésita vraiment à ouvrir le feu, craignant pour sa vie.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir ! Ils n'en avaient juste pas le droit ! Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que tu comprends, Sebastian !

Sebastian le considéra d'un air à la fois navré et extrêmement déçu.

- Non, Ruvik. Je ne suis plus assez solide. J'ai mes limites et tu les as atteintes.

_Désolé d'être un simple mortel._ Quand il aurait fallu un miracle divin pour le sauver.

- Heureux ? attaqua Sebastian, d'une voix grinçante de rancune. Tu as pu te reforger ton petit monde ?

- Tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas...

_Retrouvé ses pouvoirs_, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. La vitre près d'eux explosa soudain. Des monstres avaient gravi le balcon en passant par l'appartement sous le leur. Même si son esprit se refusait à le protéger désormais, Sebastian, par réflexe, poussa Ruvik derrière lui.

- Fiche le camp ! ordonna-t-il et il défonça d'un coup de crosse le crâne de la première créature, qui avait couru sur lui avant qu'il puisse faire feu.

Il les repoussa au fur et à mesure qu'elles venaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à court de munitions. Il courut dans sa chambre pour en quérir et eut la surprise de s'apercevoir que Ruvik n'avait pas quitté l'appartement.

- Toujours pas parti ? s'enquit, sur un ton toujours aussi cinglant.

- Je ne peux pas ! riposta Ruvik, à la fois furieux d'en être incapable et que Sebastian ait ainsi perdu absolument toute confiance en lui.

Sebastian le regarda d'un air étrange. Alors c'était si grave que ça ? Leur destruction, à tous ces gens et à leur monde, primait sur tout, y compris sur sa propre vie. Tant pis s'il devait la perdre dans le processus, pourvu qu'ils meurent tous les responsables de son malheur, leurs descendants, tous ces gens qui avaient vécu heureux et qu'il avait toujours jalousé et haï pour cette unique raison. Sebastian pressa une seconde la main pâle de Ruvik. _Tu es fou. Irrécupérable. Tant pis.  
><em>

Il ne répondit pas au faible sourire que Ruvik lui fit et le lâcha aussitôt que des coups d'une rare violence furent portés contre la porte, dont le bois commença par se fendiller pour finalement voler en éclats. Sebastian se baissa à temps, dénombra rapidement les créatures. Six, pour quatre cartouches, et il avait pris le coup de main pour leur éclater le crâne de multiples manières. Ils y arriveraient ; ensuite, ils s'expliqueraient. Encore une fois. Un cycle là-bas ; un cycle ici. C'était éreintant.

Mais les monstres semblaient plus enragés que d'habitude. Ils paraissaient ne pas le voir et chercher à atteindre Ruvik. L'heure de la vengeance était arrivée. Ruvik la croyait sienne et sienne seulement, mais il avait commis une lourde erreur. Le plus imposant des monstres renversa littéralement Sebastian sur son passage et, emporté dans sa lancée, percuta Ruvik qui traversa la fenêtre dans son dos.

- Ruvik !

Sebastian, à terre, se retrouva bloqué par les créatures qui se pressaient partout et envahissaient la chambre exiguë. Il voulut l'appeler de nouveau ; il ne savait même pas si, par chance, il avait réussi à se rattraper, mais une douleur atroce lui coupa le souffle. Une des créatures retira sa hachette de son mollet dans un râle, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rire bestial étouffé. Il y avait longtemps, Ruvik était devenu un bourreau et Sebastian aussi, à sa manière, indirectement en quelque sorte, sans vraiment l'avoir désiré. Maintenant, leurs propres victimes se présentaient.

Dès qu'il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, Sebastian abattit autant de monstres que possible, fit basculer les autres et se fraya un chemin entre les cadavres jusqu'à la fenêtre brisée. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Ruvik, puis son coeur s'arrêta de battre. Ruvik s'était agrippé à une bordure plus bas, mais ses mains ensanglantées dérapaient sur la pierre lisse.

- Ruvik ! Je suis là !

Sebastian se pencha autant que possible. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient, se touchaient, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant ; il ne pourrait pas le hisser sur cette hauteur avec une prise si faible. _Juste tiens bon. Quelques petites secondes..._ Sebastian se rapprocha encore du bord ; cette fois, ce serait la bonne.

- Je t'ai... Je t'ai... Encore un dernier effort.

_Je t'en prie... ça y est ! _Enfin, il le tenait. Il serra le poignet beaucoup trop fin, sentant déjà le sourire revenir sur son visage pour disparaître tout à fait dans la stupéfaction et l'horreur la seconde suivante. Il avait surestimé sa prise sur la peau brûlée et couverte de sang, devenue plus glissante que celle d'un serpent. Sous ses yeux, Ruvik chuta dans le vide. Sebastian osa regarder en bas, pour voir où il atterrirait. Il essaya de se rassurer. L'étage du dessous. Une terrasse. Cernée de pics métalliques.

C'était lâche, mais il dut détourner le regard. Il ne pouvait pas voir ça, le moment où Ruvik s'empala sur les pieux. Pâle comme la mort et écarlate à la fois, comme les martyrs sur les rares peintures chrétiennes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir. Il eut comme une grande inspiration, lorsque la barre de métal lui traversa le thorax, creusant un large cylindre à travers. Pendant quelques secondes, il essaya de lutter, puis il dut réaliser que tout était vain. Il n'était pas encore mort ; il mettrait du temps à s'en aller, mais il ferma les yeux.

Et Sebastian, agrippé de toutes ses forces au rebord de la fenêtre, se foutant des éclats de verre lui lacérant les paumes et les phalanges, sentait ses yeux se brouiller et devenir humides. Il n'avait pas versé une larme de sa vie, sauf à la mort de Lily, quand il avait dû identifier ce qui restait de ce corps calciné, avec ce petit bracelet au poignet et ce collier tout fin. Deviner le visage qu'il y avait eu sur ce crâne noir de charbon. Se rappeler à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle riait, tout en sachant que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, Ruvik avait aussi rouvert les siens et le regardait. Ses lèvres bougèrent à peine, comme pour parler, et, sans raison particulière, Sebastian crut qu'il lui disait que ça allait, qu'il n'y aurait plus de problème maintenant. La respiration de Sebastian décéléra peu à peu. _Est-ce que les mêmes combats se poursuivent dans ta tête ? Es-tu enfin en paix ? Est-ce vraiment ça que tu voulais depuis le début ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu ?..._ Il n'avait juste pas voulu le reconnaître.

Puis il vit l'expression de Ruvik changer, passer de la paisibilité à une sorte de panique, ses lèvres remuer plus vite, malgré l'effort qu'il lui en coûtait. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi. Il reçut un coup en plein dos. Une large lame glaciale le transperça de part en part et, lorsqu'elle se retira, le déchirant, il tomba à son tour.

La première règle ; à toujours respecter._ Toujours brûler les corps._ Après tout, il avait dû perdre la main. Son corps évita de peu la grille et rebondit mollement contre le carrelage. Haletant, un flot de sang coulant sous lui, de sa plaie, de sa bouche, il leva les yeux vers Ruvik.

- _Je... t'ai..._

C'était fou, mais il s'en savait capable, parce qu'il avait accompli tellement de choses qu'il aurait crues impossibles pour en arriver là. D'abord confronté à son impuissance, il essaya de se souvenir de la manière dont il s'y était pris au sortir de la baignoire dans l'hôpital, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se reprendre aujourd'hui. Chaque seconde était perdue ; le moindre instant était à chérir plus que jamais. Se tenant le ventre d'une main, pour essayer de ralentir l'écoulement de son sang, il réussit à se relever, tituba jusqu'au grillage. Il put deviner le regard interloqué de Ruvik, quand il s'efforça de le sortir de là, de le décrocher. La deuxième tentative s'avéra fructueuse. Mais il ne put le porter longtemps et s'effondra presque aussitôt. Les deux hommes roulèrent à terre.

Sebastian, allongé sur le dos, pantelant, se tourna pour faire face à Ruvik qui le regardait avec une douleur infinie dans ses yeux. Mais pas seulement. Sebastian y trouva aussi de l'amour et même de l'espoir. De l'espoir maintenant ? Sebastian en aurait ri. S'il avait pu. Ruvik était fou ; il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

Ruvik se laissa attirer contre Sebastian et ferma les yeux, bien décidé à attendre la mort. Après tout, elle ne serait pas si laide... Il ne partirait pas seul ; il serait même bien accompagné. Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à les rouvrir, lorsque Sebastian se mit tout à coup à siffloter, avec beaucoup de difficulté et de souffrance sûrement. Mais il s'acharnait, comme si cela avait beaucoup d'importance. D'abord, Ruvik se demanda ce qui lui prenait, puis il reconnut la musique. Cet air qu'il avait l'habitude de jouer au piano... Leurs premiers "accords" échangés dans le manoir des Victoriano.

Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour murmurer, d'une voix saccadée :

- Il le fallait... Je... je suis désolé Sebastian...

_Sans toi, je ne serais pas resté longtemps de toute manière._ Il voulait juste s'assurer que tout soit détruit. Pour être enfin libre. Pour toute réponse, Sebastian l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il fit de son mieux pour répondre, aussi naturellement que possible, mettant de côté la brûlure intense de l'air :

- On va avoir un peu de temps pour "discuter"... comme là-bas. Ce sera une mort lente.

L'affaire de quelques minutes, mais qui représentaient déjà beaucoup. Ruvik sourit ; c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait entendue depuis longtemps.

- Juste fais-moi une faveur... Ne meurs pas avant moi. Attends-moi.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN 2 (que j'appellerai la fin WTF, mais on est pas à ça près. ça permettra de finir sur une note plus gaie XD)<strong>

- Mierda !

Comme d'habitude, le doigt de pied dans la caisse de munitions. Puis le rire amusé de Ruvik qui se moquait de lui, parce que, comme il le disait toujours, il ne fallait pas que Sebastian s'attende à ce que la boîte change de place toute seule durant la nuit. Les mauvaises journées débutaient toutes de la même manière. En réalité, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Sebastian attrapa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Et ce, tout en slalommant entre les débris de verre, de plâtre tombés du mur dans la dernière bataille. Il l'atteignit au même moment que Ruvik. Il soupira. Donc ce serait bien une "mauvaise" journée.

- Ruvik, non. Laiss...

Un sourire et, à l'instant, envolé. Cette fichue téléportation. Elle agaçait Sebastian, même s'il devait avouer que c'était le dernier de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle. Il cogna à la porte, qui avait été instantanément verrouillée de l'intérieur.

- J'vais être en retard !

De l'autre côté, retentirent d'abord le clapotis de l'eau de la douche, puis la voix blasée de Ruvik.

- Tu n'as plus de travail, je te rappelle Sebastian.

- Tu sais très bien que... en quelque sorte, j'en ai retrouvé un !

Il tenait surtout à garder de vieilles habitudes. Histoire de faire comme si de rien n'était, de se voiler un peu plus la face. A moins qu'en réalité il n'eût vraiment pris goût à cette vie... Ruvik ricana sous la douche, mais Sebastian ne semblait pas d'aussi bonne humeur. Il pouvait lui arriver de se montrer plutôt susceptible ; Ruvik pensait surtout qu'il se permettait de s'énerver depuis que leur vie était plus "facile".

- Maintenant, ouvre cette putain de porte ! Tu n'as même pas à sortir de la douche !

Un soupir, suivi du verrou qui tournait dans l'autre sens. Sebastian se précipita à l'intérieur ; Ruvik changeait souvent d'avis, sur à peu près tout, des choses les plus insignifiantes, anodines, aux plus gênantes. Parfois, Sebastian regrettait le temps où il ne s'amusait pas à multiplier ce genre de « blagues », mais jamais longtemps. Ruvik avait toujours aimé le faire courir dans tous les sens ; au moins, maintenant, il le faisait gentiment. A peine Sebastian venait-il de se glisser sous la douche qu'un grognement sonore se fit entendre. Il échangea un coup d'oeil désabusé avec son autre occupant.

- Fallait que ça arrive maintenant...

- Dans le salon, lâcha Ruvik, qui semblait aussi déçu que lui pour une fois.

- Tu ne veux pas te téléporter et...

- Je vais te laisser te téléporter avec tes jambes et tes pieds jusqu'au salon et régler le problème toi-même avec ton flingue.

Tout cela dit avec une certaine condescendance et accompagné d'un sourire à la fois tendre et ironique. Juste avant d'ajouter pour adoucir le ton :

- Et je sais que tu aimes bien te charger de ça, au fond...

Gérer les invités indésirables, toutes ces choses involontairement drainées dans le réel. Le sourire de Ruvik s'accentua légèrement ; une main glissa sur l'épaule de Sebastian et, la seconde d'après, il quittait la salle de bain, à peine habillé. Il ne se préoccupait plus de ce genre de détails. Ils étaient deux, deux contre une ville entière. Sûrement ce que désirait véritablement Ruvik depuis le début. Ils avaient gagné leur petit monde, à tous les deux, l'oeuvre de leurs cerveaux conjugés ; ils n'étaient plus soumis aux volontés de personne d'autre.

A peine arrivé dans le salon, Sebastian vit ses espoirs déçus. En lieu et place d'un ou deux monstres de moindre taille, se dressaient pas moins de trois gardiens. Il soupira, ramassa son fusil à pompe et cria à l'attention de Ruvik :

- M'attends pas ! Ça va être plus long que prévu !

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, le point (d'exclamation) final. <em>

_La fin numéro 2 est une sorte de craquage, je pense (je voulais faire une fin alternative "stupide" un peu dans la lignée des fins de Silent Hill où on a des OVNIs ou ce genre de choses absurdes - bon je suis pas allé aussi loin que ça mais ça reste peu cohérent par rapport au reste xD)_

_Un dernier grand merci aux lecteurs ^^_

_Si vous avez des questions, (j'ai toujours des PMs auxquels je dois répondre, sûrement d'ici demain), vous pouvez via PM, review, bref ce que vous préférez ^^_

_Beast Out_


End file.
